Soutifs et substantifs
by Piabehe
Summary: Il savait que sa demande était étrange, mais il espérait presque innocemment recevoir de l'aide sans un rire désobligeant. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était allé voir Mirajane !


Bonjour, bonjour ! (Bonsoir, bonsoir !) Je reviens aujourd'hui avec un one-shot portant sur le Miraxus (pour ne pas changer, haha), et qui contient une scène érotique - ahh, les cochonneries et moi ! Donc, avis aux âmes sensibles !

Pour ce qui est du fond sonore... Je vous conseille quelque chose de plutôt doux et calme. Si vraiment vous n'avez rien dans vos tiroirs, essayez "Arrival in Nara" de alt-J ou "Sacra" d'Apocalyptica. Je concède que c'est radicalement différent x)

* * *

Le crayon glissait doucement sur la feuille de papier blanc. Mirajane s'appliquait sur le dessin de formes enchanteresses et réfléchies, en fronçant parfois des sourcils lorsqu'un détail échappait à son sérieux.

Le festival de l'été arrivait à grand pas et Mirajane faisait son possible pour l'organiser du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Un peu avant Fantasia – où Fairy Tail s'investissait bien davantage – le premier événement estival était très attendu par les habitants de Magnolia, et contrairement au défilé organisé par la guilde, les festivités se tournaient davantage autour de stands tenus par les commerciaux. Bien sûr, la bête noire du conseil y prenait part et l'immaculée s'efforçait d'organiser l'étalage de Fairy Tail en réfléchissant aux divers produits qu'il pourrait proposer.

« **Des petits gâteaux à l'effigie des figures de Fairy Tail.** » Marmonna-t-elle en notant. « **Des grillades... Tiens, Natsu serait utile ici.** »

Son outil allait d'une feuille à l'autre en traçant d'élégantes arabesques. Les idées abondaient dans sa tête, et Mirajane allait et venait entre les papiers éparpillés, s'agitait comme si une tempête avait pris possession du salon. Des notes se froissaient entre ses doigts alors qu'elle se penchait davantage sur la table basse pour noter d'autres détails ; et les croquis de l'évènement se répandaient sur le sol.

En éparpillant les échantillons de tissus sur la table, Mirajane se demanda comment elle pourrait bien s'habiller pour l'occasion. Un Yukata serait-il convenable ? Ou devait-elle plutôt opter pour quelque chose de plus habituel ? En tout cas, il fallait qu'elle se décide rapidement quant à la tenue des mages désignés pour représenter la guilde, afin de les envoyer rapidement au couturier trouvé pour l'occasion.

« **Lissana, j'ai besoin d'enveloppes !** » Cria-t-elle.

* * *

Les rayons verticaux du soleil frappaient sa chevelure droite et hérissée. D'un pas dénué de bonne volonté, lourd de ruminements et d'insultes murmurées à couvert, le mage avançait sous le joug accablant de l'astre – ne trouvant que très rarement répit sous les branches d'un arbre généreux. Les épaules frappées par la chaleur, il tenait difficilement sur ses jambes, sa physionomie lente et courbée étant accablée par la tiédeur estivale qui se profilait dans le sud du pays.

Quelle connerie de sortir à cette heure !

Un grognement fit écho à cette pensée alors que la sueur humidifiait la peau de l'homme. Avec un manque lacunaire d'alacrité, il posait un pied devant l'autre sur le bitume sec, tentant – en vain – d'accélérer la cadence.

Et dire qu'il pensait que c'était une bonne idée !

Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté passif aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté confortablement lové dans son canapé, tapi dans la fraîcheur envoûtante du salon qu'il partageait avec son équipe ? Luxus accumulait les regrets. Et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

La bouche béate et le visage plié dans une expression harassée, l'homme releva la tête sur la rangée de maisons bien alignées à sa droite, et distingua enfin sa destination précise. Un sursaut énergique secoua son imposante carcasse tandis qu'il fixait le serpent de gravillons ocre menant à un petit porche protégé des rayons, qui n'attendait que lui. Il s'avança avec un soupir rassuré, tout en faisant rouler sa montagne de muscles jusqu'à la pénombre salvatrice. Dès que l'obscurité s'enroula autour de sa peau, un apaisement rafraîchissant adoucit la sensation aride du soleil sur son épiderme, et lui offrit un répit bien mérité.  
Alors qu'il prenait une pause face à la porte blanche qui se dressait sur son chemin, il ne pouvait empêcher quelques phrases de surgir dans les limbes de son esprit, et venir torturer sa réflexion. Il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il comptait dire.

Son poing se leva, suspendu pendant un temps par une hésitation alarmante, puis frappa trois petits coups impétueux contre la cloison fraîchement peinte.

Le froissement d'un tissu jeté et une pression impatiente sur le plancher lui apprirent qu'on venait répondre à son appel. Un cliquetis sourd fit grincer la porte et une tête négligée passa dans l'entrebâillement.

« **Luxus ?** »

Tonalité surprise dans un souffle fébrile, et les sourcils de Lissana s'arquèrent face à la découverte de l'intrus. Sa main crispée contre le chambranle maintenait son corps dans une posture étonnée alors que les grands yeux océans détaillaient le visage sévère de l'homme.

« **Lissana...** »

Le souffle du mage fit quelques tremolos dans sa gorge, alors que l'anxiété lui enserrait le poitrail. Les muscles de son cou s'enflaient et se tendaient, bloquant son visage vers celui de son hôte. L'air comprima ses poumons une seconde, puis il lâcha d'un ton grave :

« **J'ai besoin de causer à ta sœur.** »

L'air ébahi de Lissana ne cacha rien de son trouble lorsque que les mots atteignirent sa compréhension telle une masse. Le ton autoritaire qu'il employait n'admettait aucune question ou remarque, aussi la cadette ne s'y risqua pas.  
Sa mine confuse resta immobile quelques secondes, avant que la jeune femme ne s'efface du passage pour laisser entrer le blond dans un silence intrigué. Luxus s'avança en levant la tête – comme à son orgueilleuse habitude – jugeant d'un œil rapide le couloir dans lequel il déboulait. Le mage fut alors entouré de charmants murs aux tons pastel, où étaient accrochés quelques tableaux, dont certains portaient d'ailleurs la signature de Reedus. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entrait ici et il trouvait presque cela décevant que la fratrie Strauss ait une maison aussi ordinaire. Cependant, Luxus passa rapidement sur ce détail et lança un coup d'œil impatient à Animal Soul.  
Dans un vague mouvement incertain, l'immaculée désigna le fond du couloir en soufflant rapidement :

« **Mirajane est dans le salon, dernière porte.** »

Le mage hocha la tête et avança dans l'étroitesse du passage. Lissana lui emboîta le pas en courbant l'échine, gênée de cette intrusion inhabituelle, et anxieuse de la réaction qu'allait avoir sa sœur. Luxus et elle s'entendaient bien, c'était vrai, mais récemment, quelques désaccords à propos des excentricités de son aînée venaient mettre cette relation fragile à l'épreuve. Elle suivit nerveusement le colosse, la gorge sèche et un rictus voulu confiant au bord des lèvres.

Le bois grinça lorsque l'homme pressa la poignée et poussa la porte ; une odeur de poussière chaude lui assaillit directement les narines, mêlée à celle du tissu froissé et accompagnée de celle, plus forte, appartenant à Mirajane. Celle-ci était assise à même le sol, les jambes croisées sous la table basse. Son air concentré ne changea pas d'une miette lorsque que la porte s'ouvrit. Elle tendit simplement deux morceaux de textiles vers les intrus, sans lever la tête de sa paperasse.

« **Lissana, tu préfères le bleu ou le vert ?  
\- Bleu.** » Déclara Luxus d'un ton un peu sec.

Elle releva la tête, la nuque raide de surprise. Ses doigts lâchèrent les échantillons et ceux-ci échouèrent sur la table dans un vague flottement. Mirajane n'était ni coiffée, ni habillée, et n'était parée que de sa beauté brute (et indiscutable), simplement vêtue d'une chemise de nuit qui lui tombait sur les épaules – et qui était si courte que Luxus était certain de voir sa culotte en penchant la tête. Ses grands yeux bienveillants se posaient sur son visage crispé et l'interrogation fendit le silence :

« **Luxus ?** »

Finalement, la stupéfaction transparaissait dans le ton pressé de sa voix.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?** »

La jeune femme reposait son crayon sur l'amas de papier qu'elle tenait devant elle et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses à moitié nues, le dos droit pour questionner son interlocuteur.  
L'homme passa une main hésitante sur l'arrière de sa gorge, avant de la laisser retomber le long de son flanc ; l'inquiétude repiquait un sprint entre ses côtes.

« **J'ai besoin de te parler Mirajane.** » Lâcha-t-il. (Et il ajouta à l'intention de Lissana, qui était entrée à sa suite :) « **Et seulement à Mirajane.** »

La plus jeune, choquée, écarquilla les yeux pour le fixer quelques instants, puis se détourna lentement, n'oubliant pas de refermer la porte après son passage. Ses doigts traînèrent un peu sur la surface de bois peinte, l'oreille inconsciemment tendue, mais le silence pesa dans l'air plusieurs secondes, et finalement la jeune femme recula à pas de loup.

Luxus avait maintenant les mains dans les poches, guettant l'instant où Lissana allait disparaître de son champ auditif, l'œil appuyé sur le visage de Mirajane dans l'expectative. Lorsque les craquements des pas de la cadette s'éloignèrent, il finit par lâcher un soupir lourd d'appréhension tout en faisant quelques pas vers le canapé.

« **J'ai un service à te demander.** »

Mirajane hocha la tête, dans l'attente de la suite.

« **Donne-moi tes soutiens-gorge s'il te plait.** »

« _**TAIS-TOI, TU NE COMPRENDS JAMAIS RIEN !**_ »

Le calme après la tempête... Luxus en rêvait. Surtout qu'en ce moment même, il se noyait en plein ouragan.

« _**JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR, SORS DE CETTE CHAMBRE !**_ »

Les cris étaient poussés quelques octaves trop hauts pour ses oreilles affûtées, et bien qu'il étoupe son ouïe avec un coussin, le vibrato puissant venait frapper durement contre ses tympans.

Le grommellement mécontent qu'il lâcha fut estompé par la puissance vocale qui s'insinuait à travers les murs. Ses draps rêches agrippaient sa peau nue et son corps pesait de toute sa longueur sur le matelas ; Luxus tentait de donner quelques coups de pied peu convaincants dans les tissus afin de se libérer.

Que se passait-il dans cette maison ?

Son dos s'arc-bouta contre le drap afin de se donner une impulsion, et ses jambes basculèrent sur le côté. En quelques secondes, il se retrouvait debout, face aux rideaux tirés qui obstruaient la lumière et l'extérieur. Il passa une main molle sur son visage froissé par la nuit et s'avança pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Ses pas titubants écrasèrent le parquet, alors qu'il découvrait une lumière pâle inondant la ville et annonçant qu'il était tôt – beaucoup trop tôt pour lui.

Luxus lâcha un autre grommellement ; un nouveau cri déchira la fraîcheur de la pièce. Sa tête se tourna vers la porte et une lassitude immense se déversa sur ses épaules.

« _**TU N'ES QU'UN IDIOT ELFMAN STRAUSS !**_ »

Résigné à ne plus dormir, le mage lança un coup d'œil circulaire à sa chambre, à la recherche d'un truc à enfiler. Ses yeux tombèrent sur un short de sport et il s'en saisit dans la seconde. Celui-ci semblait n'avoir servi qu'une ou deux fois et pouvait aisément convenir à un troisième usage. Une fois vêtu, le mage s'avança vers la sortie, s'apprêtant à prendre de fastidieuses et bruyantes responsabilités pour calmer ce foyer.

Sa main s'abattait sur la poignée lorsqu'une voix placide, au ton étonnamment pragmatique, résonna de l'autre côté de la cloison. Luxus se figea et un frisson ennuyé remonta le long de son dos.

« _**Ever, calme toi s'il te plaît.**_ »

Freed. Ou un compagnon un peu trop soucieux de sa santé. Le dragon était certain qu'il ne manquerait rien de l'incroyable sermon de son coéquipier, à propos des courants d'air et de leurs dangers, s'il sortait dans cette tenue. De nouveau, son regard s'éparpilla sur la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Et de nouveau, il ne prit pas plus de quelques secondes à saisir un haut décemment propre. Certes, les manches étaient courtes, mais une fois enfilé, l'habit lui sembla satisfaisant et fortement susceptible de lui éviter quelques remontrances.

La poignée s'abaissa et le bruit éclata.

« _**LAISSEZ MOI TRANQUILLE, JE NE VEUX PAS VOUS VOIR !**_ »

Luxus hésita à reculer et à claquer la porte pour se recoucher immédiatement. Le désagrément était si fort que la seule idée de se mêler à cette dispute lui insufflait un profond sentiment de dépit. Seulement, les yeux effarés de son coéquipier lui inspiraient la pitié suffisante pour rester, et ses larges épaules passèrent le pas de porte.

« _**Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**_ » Demanda sa voix rauque de sommeil.

Les têtes déconfites d'Elfman et de Freed s'imposèrent à son champ de vision, tous deux regardaient la porte face à eux – d'où s'échappaient les sanglots de la seule femme du foyer – avec un air d'impuissance totale. Face aux prunelles impatientes de Luxus, le plus grand expliqua avec prudence et demi-ton :

« _**On s'habillait pour faire un saut à la guilde et... Ever s'est mise à crier et à pleurer.**_ (Il baissa le volume de sa voix.) _**Elle m'a poussée vers la sortie et s'est enfermée à l'intérieur...**_ (Sa tête se tourna vers ses pieds alors qu'il grattait le haut de son crâne.) _**Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle réagit comme ça.**_ »

Le visage désappointé du colosse suintait d'honnêteté ; il était évident qu'il n'avait rien fait pour qu'Evergreen se mette dans un tel état.  
Le blond hocha la tête en passant une main sur ses cervicales. Il s'approcha de la chambre d'Evergreen – résolument fermée par un lourd battant de bois – et s'appuya contre le chambranle. Sa main ferme se replia sur elle-même et il toqua deux petits coups à la porte.

« _**ALLEZ-VOUS EN !** _ » Cria la jeune femme.

L'homme roula des yeux en soupirant.

« _**C'est Luxus. Fais-moi entrer.**_ »

Sanglots et beuglements cessèrent un instant pour céder place à une réflexion silencieuse. Finalement, des pas légers feutrèrent sur le plancher et la porte s'entrouvrit. Luxus poussa la cloison de son poing, fit signe aux hommes de ne pas bouger, et entra rapidement.

Ever green le regardait avec des orbes rougis par les larmes, les lunettes constellées de gouttes rondes, les traits ravagés par un désarroi et une rage profonde. Ses mains frottaient ses pommettes humides pour effacer les quelques traces de sa faiblesse, mais celles-ci réapparaissaient dès lors que la châtaine gommait l'eau qui abondait.

« _**Ever, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**_ »

Un reniflement impuissant lui répondit alors que la jeune femme titubait jusqu'à son lit défait. Elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur le matelas, tenant fébrilement les pans de son peignoir rose contre ses cuisses. La tête penchée vers l'avant, de sorte que les larmes couraient le long de son nez, Ever green désigna de la main un tas de vêtements éparpillés aux pieds de sa couche. Luxus fit quelques pas dans cette direction et se dévissa le cou pour pouvoir identifier l'amas de tissus sans avoir à se pencher.

« _**Qu'est-ce qui arrive à tes culottes ?**_ » Finit-il par demander, un poil désarçonné par l'objet de ses malheurs.

Cette question provoqua un soudain sanglot chez la jeune femme qui, inapte à se calmer, ne fut pas capable d'expliquer quoi que ce soit au blond. Des petits cris désaccordés s'échappaient de sa bouche et se transformaient en un son bouillonnant et informe, laissant le mage de foudre complètement pantois. Il savait qu'Ever green était sujette à des sautes d'humeur plutôt extrêmes dans sa situation, mais il ne l'avait jamais vue dans un tel état de détresse.

Sans précipitation, il s'assit à ses côtés, les coudes posés sur ses genoux. Luxus déglutit lentement, réfléchissant à comment il pourrait faire cesser ces pleurs et cris, pour ainsi comprendre le problème.

« _**Ever...**_ (Doucement, il posa une main hésitante sur l'épaule de la demoiselle – il n'avait pas l'habitude du contact humain et n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il faisait.) _**Explique moi ce qu'il se passe**._ »

La femme parvint à retenir ses sanglots impressionnants en quelques reniflements humides sous l'effet de cette poigne sur son épaule. C'était inhabituel, et inexplicablement, cela lui faisait du bien. Un peu d'attention de la part du géant était toujours agréable, surtout si l'on connaissait bien sa réserve et sa discrétion.

Ever green se redressa légèrement en effaçant grossièrement les larmes impétueuses qui courraient le long de ses joues. Elle ferma les yeux une minute, juste le temps d'essuyer ses lunettes sur un pan de son peignoir, puis leur redonna place sur le bout de son nez. La jeune femme souffla pour se calmer.

« _**Je ne peux pas m'habiller.** _ » Dit-elle, presque honteuse. « _**Je... Plus rien ne me va.**_ »

La châtaine poussa un couinement plaintif, de nouveau bouleversée.

Décidément, la grossesse était une vraie plaie !

Ever green, déjà très versatile, se retrouvait davantage à fleur de peau, passant de crise en crise sans transition et lâchant un flot de larmes dès que le moindre soucis se présentait. Bien que la joie de donner la vie atténuait ses maux, elle avait bien du mal à supporter tous les désagréments que la maternité apportait.

« _**Mes... soutiens-gorge sont... beaucoup trop petits...**_ » Grinça la gorgone à mi voix. « _**Je ne peux pas sortir de cette chambre.** _ » Affirma-t-elle plus sèchement.

Luxus, qui restait silencieux, hocha placidement la tête, comprenant sans mal l'étendu du problème, et passant sur le ridicule de la situation. Il savait, suite aux nombreuses et récentes crises de nerfs, que ce n'était pas facile pour Ever green et qu'elle faisait un maximum pour ne pas paraître plus extrême que d'habitude.

« _**Je ne sais pas quoi faire...**_ » Finit-elle par lâcher en laissant tomber sa tête sur ses genoux.

Luxus tapota maladroitement son omoplate dans un geste voulu rassurant. La châtaine tourna sa tête vers lui, un pauvre sourire mouillé peint sur ses lèvres.

« _**Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit à Elfman ?**_ »

L'expression semi calme de son visage changea du tout au tout et la jeune mage se leva d'un bond. Ses pieds s'abattaient rageusement sur le sol alors qu'elle se tournait violemment vers la porte.

« _**Parce qu'il ne comprendrait pas. Il me dirait certainement de ne pas en mettre, comme un homme !**_ » Beugla-t-elle. « _**Mais ce n'est pas possible ça, et c'est bien pour ça que je ne veux même pas lui en parler, ça serait pire !**_ »

La jeune femme s'arrêta dans son élan de fureur. Elle revint donc vers Luxus et se laissa tomber au sol, adossée au lit et la tête plongée au creux des genoux.

« _**Je ne sais pas quoi faire...**_ » Gémit-elle doucement.

Luxus soupira lourdement.

« _**Si j'comprends bien, tu as juste besoin de nouveaux soutifs.**_ (Evergreen leva son visage vers lui, les yeux pleins d'espoir.) _**Je vais m'en occuper.**_ »

Ainsi Luxus se retrouvait assis dans la tiédeur estivale du salon des Strauss. Il faisait face à une Mirajane intriguée, à la mine éberluée, les yeux écarquillés de surprise et disposés à ne pas manquer une miette de son récit. Il fallait avouer que la requête était étrange, et que les explications brèves et concises de Luxus n'étaient pas d'un convaincant absolu. Accordée à cela, la tête de l'immaculée ne pouvait être qu'abasourdie.

Luxus avait choisi Mirajane pour deux choses : la première était qu'aux vues des rapides observations qu'il avait faites sur les femmes de Fairy Tail, Mirajane semblait avoir une poitrine équivalente à celle d'Evergreen enceinte. La seconde raison de son choix était que la jeune femme pouvait se montrer très discrète et pouvait être capable de garder sa langue dans sa poche à propos d'un Luxus Drear venu chez elle pour quémander des dentelles. Bien sûr, cette visite l'exposait à un futur chantage – ou « échange de bons procédés » comme l'appelait l'immaculée – mais c'était tout de même mieux que de demander cela à Cana qui aurait été capable de le crier sur tous les toits.

« **Voilà, tu sais tout.** » Lâcha-t-il en fin d'explication.

Mirajane avait bu chaque mot du blond dans le plus grand ébahissement. Chacun savait qu'elle était d'une curiosité excessive et d'une tolérance exagérée, mais Luxus était certain que personne n'avait jamais vu Mirajane avec une telle expression – lui le premier. Et il avait bien envie de prendre quelques clichés afin de les envoyer au Sorcerer magazine ; voilà qui ferait un grand et très intéressant article.

Luxus ne put empêcher un petit sourire amusé à cette pensée.

« **Tu as donc besoin de sous-vêtements.** » Finit par affirmer Mirajane.

La jeune femme retrouvait un visage presque normal, envoyant sa frange venue déranger son front vers le haut de son crâne d'un mouvement de main. Elle sembla dubitative un instant avant de lui dire :

« **Je ne peux pas te donner les miens.** »

Luxus se redressa du canapé où il s'était assis, le dos tendu vers l'opaline.

« **Quoi ?** »

Le ton s'était haussé de lui-même et l'irritation prenait le pas sur une quelconque réflexion. Mirajane le regardait avec des yeux calmes à présent, la posture droite et le l'expression constante. Elle savait y faire quand il s'agissait d'aborder des sujets délicats avec des mages susceptibles.

« **Je ne peux pas te donner les miens.** » Répéta-t-elle posément. « **Les sous-vêtements ne se prêtent pas, ce n'est pas... Correct.  
\- Et tu peux m'expliquer comment je vais faire avec Ever alors ?** »

Mirajane sourit malicieusement en se levant.

« **J'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas te donner mes sous-vêtements, pas que je n'allais pas t'aider. Laisse moi le temps de me changer, j'arrive.** »

Et il attendit.

Au bout d'un temps, Luxus était arrivé à un tel niveau d'ennui qu'il s'était mis à compter les secondes, en accord avec la pendule qui résonnait au loin. Son pied droit, dans la continuité de sa jambe posée à l'horizontal, rythmait le temps avec la lenteur de son écoulement. Dans la maison, Luxus entendait difficilement le bruit d'une douche qui coulait, ainsi que le bruissement discret des pages qu'on tournait. Le reste n'était que silence et désolation morne.

Ses pupilles glissaient sur la pièce, alors que sa mâchoire tombait au creux de sa main, faisant pression sur le bras ferme qui soutenait le tout. Le bleu était maître de la pièce et se présentait avantageusement sous différentes nuances. Cependant, après avoir fait divers aller-retour sur les décorations du salon, l'homme n'avait plus grand-chose à faire – de ses yeux, de sa tête ou de ses sens.

Son souffle calme cadençait ses mouvements inconscients pour tromper l'inactivité. Rien n'était plus agaçant que le rien lui-même. Sans occupation, discussion ou agitation, Luxus se crispait.

Des pas précipités sur le plancher le sortirent de sa torpeur, et la porte qui s'ouvrit acheva ce qui restait de son agacement. En se dévissant le cou, il fixa Mirajane vêtue d'une robe s'accordant aux tons de la pièce, qui lui souriait aimablement.

« **On y va ?  
\- Où ?** »

La jeune femme laissa échapper un soupir faussement irrité, plus amusée qu'autre chose par la question du blond, toujours aussi peu déterminé à faire aveuglement confiance aux autres.

« **A un endroit où l'on pourra régler ton problème.** »

* * *

Le soleil chatouillait les feuilles des arbres qui se surprenaient à luire sous son éclat. La chaleur cauchemardesque de l'été ne les affectait pas et la végétation s'étalait toute en allégresse le long des rues pavées caractéristiques de Magnolia.  
Mirajane avançait de sa démarche chaloupée naturelle, s'assurant de temps à autre que Luxus se trouvait près d'elle, en tournant la tête vers lui et en le gratifiant d'un sourire sincère. L'homme, lui, affichait un visage peu sympathique, dérangé par la moiteur écrasante qui plombait la ville.

« **On est bientôt arrivé ?** » Grommela-t-il.

La jeune femme hocha joyeusement de la tête en écartant quelques mèches de son front. Cette situation, elle la trouvait particulièrement amusante. C'était très intéressant de voir Luxus, personne un poil égoïste et indifférente, mettre autant d'ardeur à aider les êtres qui lui étaient chères.  
Mirajane était exaltée de voir cet évènement rare se produire juste sous ses yeux.

« **Ici.** » Finit-elle par annoncer au détour d'une rue, désignant une boutique d'un signe de tête. « **Tu ne trouveras rien de mieux à Magnolia. C'est petit, mais plutôt discret, et niveau qualité, ça défie toute concurrence !** »

Devant l'air circonspect du mage de foudre, elle ajouta un « **allons-y** » qu'elle combina à un charmant petit rire. Sa main glissa subrepticement le long du bras musclé, avant d'appuyer sur le coude ferme de l'homme pour l'inviter à la suivre.

* * *

Les épaules rentrées vers l'avant et la tête baissée au possible, Luxus tentait de se faire discret. C'était peine perdue puisqu'il était bien le seul homme dans ce magasin de lingeries féminines, et qu'avec Mirajane à ses côtés, tous les regards se dirigeaient vers eux. Il avait bien envie de se pencher vers la petite silhouette près de lui pour se cacher, mais il savait que l'image que cela donnerait ne serait pas celle de leur relation actuelle. Aussi, il détournait honteusement les yeux de ceux effarouchés des quelques mères de famille présentes et suivait Mirajane au pas.

Etonnement, la jeune femme s'amusait beaucoup entre les différents rayons de cette sobre boutique. Elle avait choisi l'enseigne pour sa taille modéré et la qualité de sa marchandise, cependant, les quelques curieuses qui déambulaient entre les étalages ne cessaient de les dévisager et donnaient à la situation une dimension comique.  
La démone notait avec amusement que Luxus croulait sous la gêne et n'osait même plus jeter des regards autres que sur le sol. Elle, flânait joyeusement en faisant des pauses répétées face à quelques modèles plaisants, et commentait doucement ses trouvailles.

« **Alors, alors, qu'est-ce qui pourrait plaire à Evergreen ?** »

Mirajane décocha un regard à Luxus, qui détourna soigneusement la tête de l'étalage qu'elle lui montrait. Il haussa les épaules avec une nonchalance jouée et se gratta l'arrière de la nuque – il sentait dans son dos une demi-douzaine de prunelles qui le fixait ardemment.

La jeune femme lui envoya un sourire navré, puis choisit un petit nombre d'ensembles simples.

« **Pour la taille, tu es certain que c'est la mienne ?** »

Il hocha la tête sans grande conviction. Bien sûr qu'il en était sûr, Luxus avait de très bons yeux ! Mais il n'était pas question de mettre cet argument sur le tapis, il pourrait faire mine d'autre chose.

« **Ever l'a supposé.** »

Voilà un petit mensonge qui maintenait l'équilibre tendu de cette situation, et qui permettait au mage de régler le problème.  
Mirajane hocha résolument la tête et posa quatre compositions aux couleurs pastel entre les pattes du grand blond.

« **Tu peux aller payer... c'est de la lingerie spécialement faite pour la maternité !** » S'enchanta la démone devant le visage déconfit de Luxus.  
« **Tu ne rentres pas avec moi ?** » Hasarda-t-il alors que la jeune femme se retournait.

Mirajane lui décocha un regard amusé et un sourire innocent.

« **Je suis ici, autant en profiter un peu, non ?** (Elle s'arrêta au milieu d'une allée et ajouta :) **Je serai probablement dans une cabine. Quand tu auras terminé, appelle moi !** »

Luxus se figea en fixant la jeune femme qui s'éloignait d'un pas joyeux. Les vêtements dans les mains, il tourna son visage anxieux vers la caisse où la vendeuse le clouait d'un regard vicieux. L'homme se racla significativement la gorge et glissa le plus discrètement possible jusqu'à la commerçante, et lui tendit ses futurs achats d'un bras tremblant. Il sortit quelques billets froissés de sa poche et accorda son dû à la jeune femme ; qui le remercia d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les vendeuses de lingeries féminines soient toujours aussi étranges avec les hommes ?

Luxus attrapa le sac en papier qu'elle lui tendait et détourna bien rapidement les pieds, regagnant le fond du magasin en cinq enjambées. Face aux cabines d'essayage, Luxus resta dubitatif une seconde, pas certain de la marche à suivre. Au bout d'un temps, il lâcha un simple « Mirajane ? » qui lui fût répondu par un bruit étouffé dans une cabine sur sa droite.

« **Tu te grouilles ?  
\- Une minute.** »

A mesure que son malaise augmentait, le grognement animal que Luxus refrénait avait du mal à rester en place, si bien que le mage commençait à danser sur ses pieds en sommant Mirajane de se presser. L'arrière de son crâne brûlait sous le regard des femmes présentes, et une pesanteur gênante alourdissait ses épaules ; Drear remua des omoplates.  
Excédé de devoir supporter ces yeux irrespectueux qui dévoraient son dos, le colosse se retourna lentement en croisant ses larges bras et fusilla, de ces grands yeux mordorés, quiconque le dévisageait.  
Ce fut ainsi que, sous les prunelles fuyantes de ses victimes, il vit à temps une silhouette familière, à travers la vitrine de la boutique.

Une ondée de sueur froide glissa le long de son échine alors que son cœur s'arrêta une seconde, avant de repartir dans une folle tachycardie.

Les pensées voilées par la surprise, une immense confusion gommait ce qu'il restait de son esprit. Pétrifié comme si Ever green l'avait trop longuement fixé, Luxus n'osait pas dire quoi que ce soit, ni même articuler la moindre réflexion. Pourtant, il savait que s'il ne bougeait pas très rapidement, il allait s'embourber dans une histoire hautement plus inconfortable que quelques sous-vêtements achetés pour une coéquipière...

Ce fut alors qu'une idée éclatante carillonna dans sa tête, il ne la désigna pas véritablement comme étant bonne – d'ailleurs, il n'en avait pas le luxe – mais l'apprivoisa de suite puisque c'était bien la seule à se présenter.  
Dans un brusque sursaut, et alors que la cloche du magasin tintait pour annoncer l'arrivée d'un visiteur, Luxus se retourna et se glissa derrière le rideau rose où se changeait Mirajane.

Un glapissement aigu manqua de transpercer le magasin, contenu de peu par une large et puissante paume. Les yeux mirabelle de Luxus se fixèrent avec autorité dans l'azur innocent qui l'interrogeait, et ceux-ci lui intimèrent de se taire. Mirajane s'était figée, les bras remontés contre sa poitrine presque découverte, effarée de voir un homme dans cette cabine.

Le blond se pencha ; la jeune femme se pressa encore davantage contre le mur, piégée entre sa main et la cloison.

« **Erza est entrée.** » L'informa-t-il. « **Elle ne doit pas nous voir ensemble, ici.** »

Lentement, la jeune femme hocha la tête, et se risqua même à poser ses doigts sur le poignet qui la maintenait muette. Luxus s'écarta et recula, jusqu'à s'appuyer contre le mur adjacent. Avec un peu de recul, il découvrait la situation dans laquelle il avait interrompu Mirajane ; la jeune femme était immobile, les membres retroussées contre son torse pour maintenir son soutien-gorge à moitié enfilé contre ses chairs. Les bretelles du vêtement pendaient pitoyablement le long de ses bras et l'immaculée fixait le mage de foudre avec animosité.

« **Je ne peux pas sortir.** » Mima-t-il sur ses lèvres.

Mirajane opina derechef, à contrecœur, en se retournant pour finir de s'habiller. Sa robe gisait à ses pieds, empêtrée entre ses chevilles, et ses cheveux cascadaient le long de son dos nu alors que la tenancière se tortillait sans arriver à rien. Quelques fois, un coude maladroit butait contre l'estomac du plus grand, et faisait monter une exaspération terrible face à l'incapacité de la blanche à mettre correctement son sous-vêtement.  
Elle n'était pas suffisamment à l'aise pour se vêtir sans peine ; elle avait bien trop peur qu'un peu de sa peau blanche soit dévoilée par un mouvement malhabile.

Luxus, pris de pitié et soucieux d'établir une situation plus confortable, posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme, qui tressaillit à son contact.

« **Je vais t'aider.** » Affirma-t-il dans un murmure.

Mirajane ne bougea pas – l'homme prit cela comme accord. Il attrapa fermement les deux morceaux de tissu qui devaient s'embrasser et les lia entre eux. Une action nette et efficace, qui lui permettrait maintenant d'admirer l'océan qui s'agitait dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

Les doigts de Luxus traînèrent un peu sur la chair pâle, proposition muette et involontaire qu'il réfréna bien rapidement en s'écartant. Mirajane se pencha ; Luxus détourna les yeux. En quelques actions pressées, ils étaient devenus immobiles – et habillés – à se toiser.

« _**J'aime beaucoup ce modèle.**_ »  
« _**Assurément, il sort de la toute nouvelle collection.**_ »

Mirajane une fois vêtue avait retrouvé son naturel joyeux et était étonnement amusée par la situation ; tout autant amusée que Luxus était agacé. Ils tendaient passivement les oreilles pour recueillir les commentaires sans intérêt que formulaient Erza à travers le rideau. Rapidement, l'ennui vint s'étendre sur le visage à la mâchoire carrée et Luxus finir par chercher une distraction dans la seule chose digne d'intérêt – à savoir Mirajane. Celle-ci fixait le rideau en souriant de temps à autre, en fonction des remarques de son amie ; elle semblait attentive et attendait patiemment une opportunité pour s'échapper.

En un soupir exaspéré, Luxus se calla contre le mur du fond, et se laissa tomber au sol, persuadé qu'il en avait pour un moment.

En effet, il avait eu raison. Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'ils s'impatientaient. Mirajane avait fini par le rejoindre, sans se départir de son sourire – minuscule, mais présent, et elle jouait maintenant avec une boucle de cheveux. Luxus, qui n'avait vraiment rien d'autre à faire, la fixait, trouvant une attention particulière pour les doigts agiles qui tordaient la mèche sans ménagement.

Même s'il souhaitait garder un air détaché, l'ennui qui l'oppressait dans cette cabine le forçait à s'intéresser au petit jeu de Mirajane. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa tête se penchait dangereusement par-dessus l'épaule de l'immaculée et ses yeux glissaient lentement le long des ondulations opalines.

Brusquement, Mirajane se tourna vers lui, surprise par son rapprochement. Et leurs pupilles s'entrechoquèrent.

Le mordoré se figea face à l'azur et les souffles se mêlèrent précipitamment. Les yeux de Mirajane, cavités hypnotiques sans fond, étaient une vague bleue qui raflait tout sur son passage et Luxus, malgré force et détermination, ne parvenait pas à s'y soustraire. L'haleine mentholée de l'immaculée butait contre son menton et les lèvres de celle-ci étaient entrouvertes ; elle semblait vouloir dire quelque chose. Cependant, aucun mot ne franchissait leur distance, et le silence figeait leurs physionomies tendues.  
Perdu dans un monde céruléen, Luxus ne respirait plus. Il avait toujours trouvé une sensualité indéniable à Mirajane, mais il se rendait compte maintenant qu'il y avait trop rapidement accordé un jugement ; il s'était fourvoyé, elle était bien plus. L'éclat brillant qui luisait au fond de ses prunelles semblait être une explosion de luxure et de promesses capiteuses, tapies dans les tréfonds de sa personne. C'était ainsi que Luxus le ressentait... Intense.

« **Mirajane...** »

Ton suave et voluptueux qui tombait sur leurs peaux brûlantes.

Sa respiration avait repris, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougeait. Son souffle erratique caressait la peau frémissante de l'immaculée ; la mèche coupable de tous ces tourments retomba. Leurs regards emmêlés dans un silence sacré, leurs yeux ressemblaient à des soucoupes pleines de désirs et de questions qui demandaient réponses.

Luxus avala la distance qui les séparait, et écrasa ses lèvres brutes contre leurs jumelles, sans une once de douceur.

Plus qu'un acte de tendresse, l'amorce de ce baiser était un désir qui revendiquait l'assouvissement, une envie trop mal refrénée qui avait dérapé sur cette union maladroite. Les mains abruptes et rêches griffaient le velouté effronté des épaules nues et les ongles manucurés agrippaient des mèches de cheveux brûlants. Mirajane se laissait aller à cette étrange embrassade, trouvant son compte dans le rodéo furieux qui emportait son cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier, sa bouche lui faisait de l'effet.

Luxus attrapa la nuque de la jeune femme et la pressa contre le mur. Avec la fureur de celui qui souhaite dominer, ses mains palpaient tout en maîtrisant, serrant Mirajane contre son corps saturé d'envies. L'immaculée ne se laissait cependant pas faire facilement : elle éraflait son crâne et tirait sur la tignasse négligée dans le but de s'offrir un peu d'espace – même si dans le fond, elle ne le voulait pas vraiment.  
Les idées de l'homme devenaient confuses et sa pensée s'effritait dans un grand bouillonnement rouge – rouge vermeille.

Il embrassait Mirajane Strauss.

Soudainement, la réalité claqua de plein fouet entre les échardes éparses de son esprit. Une frayeur intense enserra son cœur affolé, et ses paumes repoussèrent l'opaline.

Lui, se laisser aller avec un membre de la guilde ? Mirajane qui plus est ! Il devait être malade pour avoir cédé à une pulsion aussi primaire en sa compagnie !

Luxus se leva d'un bond. S'arrêtant une seconde face au rideau, il réfléchit à la marche à suivre et tendit l'oreille. Les idées encore embrouillées par le baiser qu'il venait d'échanger, il eut d'abord du mal à se concentrer pour percevoir l'extérieur. Un mouvement sec de la tête lui permit de revenir à la réalité. Il était toujours bloqué ici, mais la situation semblait en bonne voie, Erza payait. Même s'il tentait de faire abstraction à ce qu'il venait de se passer, il ne pouvait pas ignorer délibérément les yeux scrutateurs de Mirajane contre ses omoplates. Il jeta un regard vers elle.

La jeune femme n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, toujours renversée contre le mur dans une position qui frisait l'obscénité, elle avait le souffle court et le dos de sa main contre ses lèvres – qu'il devinait rouges. Ses yeux le scrutaient d'un air accusateur et Luxus se détourna dès qu'il les croisa.

La clochette sonna et il sortit immédiatement.

* * *

Mirajane ferma brusquement la porte et posa ses sacs dans l'entrée. Une seconde, elle s'arrêta avant de faire face à sa sœur. Le chemin du retour lui avait semblé bien court, grignoté par ses réflexions troublées. Avait-elle embrassé Luxus ? Elle avait l'étrange impression que c'était un rêve. Et cela lui avait plu ! Elle ne s'était jamais crue capable d'accepter un tel baiser de la part du mage de foudre, et se choquait profondément à lui ouvrir les bras. Comment avait-elle pu lui céder ?

Comme une évidence, sa conscience lui envoya son souvenir immédiatement : l'éclat de ses prunelles mirabelle, le ton viril et sensuel qu'il avait lié à son prénom et ses mains chaudes qui s'emparaient de ses épaules. Evidemment, tout cela l'avait fait basculer, et éveillait encore des contractions langoureuses dans son bas-ventre.

Mirajane cacha son visage dans ses mains, honteuse qu'une simple pensée lui fasse autant d'effet. Elle était certaine d'être vermeille contre ses paumes brûlantes et moites.

« **Mira-nee ? Ca va ?** »

L'aînée sursauta et leva sa tête vers sa sœur.

« **Hein ? Ah ! Eh bien... Oui, ça va, il fait chaud dehors... Ca me donne des vertiges.** » Se justifia-t-elle avec précipitation. « **Tu as mangé ?** »

Lissana, un peu incrédule de voir son aînée troublée, secoua le crâne pour lui signifier que non, et suivit sa sœur qui s'engouffrait dans la cuisine. Mirajane s'arrangeait pour tourner le dos à sa cadette, cachant ainsi son visage rougi par les événements.

« **Vous avez acheté quoi, Luxus et toi ?** »

Malheureusement, la benjamine était d'humeur bavarde.

« **Rien... Enfin, pas grand-chose... Des vêtements pour Ever green.** »

Voilà un semi mensonge qui ne coûtait pas grand-chose – et qui coupait court aux éventuels questions gênantes que pourrait lui poser Lissana.

Mirajane sortit des légumes du frigidaire. La cadette s'installa à table, les mains en coupe pour y faire reposer son menton. Un silence étrange vibrait dans la pièce. La plus jeune, un peu mal à l'aise avec une tenancière aussi peu encline au papotage, et pour tenter de la lancer sur un sujet, demanda gentiment :

« **Le festival est prêt ?** »

La plus âgée se figea soudainement.

« **Ah, le festival !** » La jeune femme se retourna vivement. « **Prends le relais s'il te plaît, j'ai des choses à régler avant de manger !** »

Elle posa couteau, carottes et dès de tomates pour rejoindre le salon. La réussite de ce festival pesait sur ses épaules.

* * *

Luxus se réveilla dans un spasme brûlant. Ses doigts se contractaient contre la douceur de son oreiller et son souffle erratique résonnait bruyamment dans le calme de sa chambre.  
La nuit emplissait la pièce de son voile noir, et les palpitations pressées de son cœur n'en résonnait que davantage.

Il se tourna sur le côté, plaquant sa joue moite contre son drap de coton.

Quel rêve horrible... Cela faisait des jours qu'il ne dormait plus. Le dragon slayer était perturbé par une démone libidineuse et effrontée qui prenait le contrôle de ses rêves et se permettait d'embrouiller tous ses sens.

Mirajane.

Depuis ce baiser d'y il avait quelques jours, il ne parvenait plus à l'ôter de sa tête, chaque pensée le ramenait à la pression de sa bouche contre la sienne... Dans ses songes torrides, il caressait ses courbes enchanteresses, l'emportait sur des raz-de-marée embrasés et retirait la fierté de voir ses grands yeux s'embraser de désir ; soumis aux gémissements sensuels de l'immaculée, il avait tenu son corps de déesse entre ses doigts habiles des dizaines de fois. Mais jamais il n'avait pu en profiter pleinement, toujours coupé par un réveil brutal alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la posséder... Aujourd'hui de nouveau, et l'étroitesse de son caleçon se faisait sentir.

Luxus s'assit sur le bord de son lit, la tête relâchée entre ses mains tremblantes. Il n'en pouvait plus de la frustration et de la fatigue accumulées au cours de ces nuits troublées. Le mage avait l'impression de se faire acculer par son propre désir, qui lui susurrait de céder à cette attirance. Il frissonna.

L'homme se leva. Il avait besoin d'une douche glacée.  
 _  
Était-ce vraiment si mal de capituler ?_

Demain se tenait le festival. Il devait faire quelque chose à ce moment-là.

* * *

La foule chatoyante se déversait dans la rue principale en brayant, masse grouillante et colorée qui s'agitait sous les lampions vermillions dans des mouvements tourbillonnants. La fumée et les odeurs de grillades se dégageaient dans l'atmosphère chaude de l'été et embaumaient les ruelles pleines à craquer de Magnolia. L'agitation était à son comble et soulevait la ville dans un climat des plus joyeux. Rien ne ravissait plus Mirajane.

La jeune femme avait pris position derrière l'étalage de la guilde, s'occupant de commercialiser les petites pâtisseries à l'effigie des mages de Fairy Tail. Un peu plus loin, elle avait sommé Natsu de s'occuper des grillades – et l'avait placé sous la direction de Lucy, afin de limiter les dégâts.

« **Macao, je suis à court d'Erza.** » Attesta Mirajane avec un sourire pour le père.

Le père, penché sur des bananes qu'il arrosait de chocolat, releva la tête vers l'immaculée. Mirajane n'était pas autorisée à quitter le stand avant sa pause puisque, d'après le maître, avoir un mannequin que les visiteurs pouvaient approcher était très vendeur.

« **Je vais en chercher en cuisine. Roméo, remplace moi.** »

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête et s'appliqua à la tâche.

Mirajane ajusta le revers de son yukata sur sa poitrine, vérifia que sa broche tenait toujours en harmonie avec sa chevelure rougie par les lampions, et sourit à la réussite de l'évènement. La grande majorité des membres avait participé à élaborer leur stand. Ils avaient passé la journée entière à installer tables et lumières contre la façade de la guilde et à organiser les derniers détails de la soirée. Ainsi, les festivités battaient leur plein, de façon bruyante et joyeuse.

« **Ah, Natsu, tu vas me faire cramer !** » S'écria Lucy qui s'agitait pour se soustraire à la chaleur que le dragon expirait, emportant dans ses mouvements le rouge vaporeux de son vêtement.

La constellationiste se débrouillait comme un chef à la direction des brochettes et Mirajane était contente de lui avoir attribué ce poste – après tout, elle savait y faire avec Natsu. L'opaline portait un regard attendri sur la scène d'un jeune homme un poil maltraité par sa coéquipière, et la chaleur de l'atmosphère lui sembla davantage pleine d'amour. C'était agréable, de se sentir aimé de cette façon...

 _Et certainement de bien d'autre manière aussi._

L'immaculée n'eut pas plus de temps pour rêvasser – ou s'empourprer – qu'on l'appelait de nouveau. Les petits gâteaux partaient à toute vitesse et on la hélait à l'autre bout du trottoir pour avoir la chance d'en acheter un. Bien qu'elle soit épaulée par Kinana et sa plus jeune sœur, la tâche n'en était pas moins ardue, et Mirajane peinait à suivre les commandes qui se bousculaient face à elle.

« **Mira-nee, c'est bientôt l'heure de ta pause ?  
\- Non, pas encore. Erza viendra me relayer.** » Répondit gentiment l'aînée, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

La benjamine hocha la tête et retourna à son labeur, en s'agitant exagérément dans son yukata rose qui dansait en synchronisation avec ses allés et venues.  
Mirajane se demandait comment elle pouvait être si énergique avec une chaleur pareille, alors qu'elle était cernée par une foule aussi dense.

Lissana adorait les festivals. _Elle aussi_ , se rappela l'opaline.

La jeune femme empocha quelques joyaux contre une pâtisserie à l'effigie de Lucy lorsqu'une main tapota son épaule. Erza, explosion de pourpre et d'écarlate, lui souriait aimablement.

« **Je prends le relais Mira.** »

L'immaculée s'effaça pour laisser place à la chevalière, et recula vers la clôture en pierre de la guilde. Elle jeta un regard à sa sœur affairée, hésita à lui dire qu'elle prenait sa pause, puis pensa que Lissana le découvrirait certainement seule en la voyant manquer à l'appel – qui plus est, remplacée par Erza.

Mirajane se détourna donc sans remords, et passa le large portail dominé par une fée d'acier. Elle s'enfonça dans la pénombre silencieuse de la guilde, déterminée à sortir par l'arrière pour regagner le festival, afin de se donner une petite pause bien méritée.  
L'intérieur de la guilde était calme, plongée dans la noirceur de la nuit et lourde d'humidité brûlante. L'air condensé sous la voûte de l'édifice lui semblait davantage brûlant que celui qui s'appesantissait sur la foule à l'extérieur. Ecrasée par cette atmosphère dérangeante, Mirajane força sur ses jambes pour accélérer et martela le sol de ses savates en bois traditionnelles. Les pans de son yukata glissaient sur ses jambes pâles et les lotus lilas, qui s'épanouissaient sur le tissu pastel, et pliaient sous les coups de ses enjambées.

Sortir, vite, et se libérer de cette moiteur étouffante.

L'air de la nuit était une tendre délivrance à la chaleur modérée et spacieuse qui s'opposait à celle, torride, de l'édifice. La main agrippée à la porte rêche, elle laissa les alizés apaiser son mal-être alors que le ciel lui dévoilait sa douceur.  
La jeune femme fit un pas et relâcha la porte de bois qui grinça dans son dos. C'était étrange de se trouver à l'intérieur de la guilde sans qu'aucun bruit direct ne l'atteigne... Etrange mais pas désagréable.

Seule dans la cour arrière de l'établissement, Mirajane trouvait une sérénité dont elle ne pensait pas avoir besoin. C'était reposant et les agitations du festival semblaient atténuées, comme si elles se passaient à des lieux de là. En y réfléchissant bien, cela faisait des jours qu'elle n'avait pas pris de réelle pause – depuis sa virée avec Luxus, en fait. A cette pensée, Mirajane s'empourpra.

Comment se débarrasser de cet encombrant souvenir ?

Luxus et elle n'avaient pas été maîtres d'eux-mêmes, et la situation avait dérapé dans une étrange étreinte. C'était arrivé une fois, et pourtant, cela ne voulait pas la lâcher, comme un incontrôlable boomerang qui percutait ses pensées et revenait, encore et encore, hanter son subconscient.  
Un baiser et c'était tout ce qu'ils partageraient. Aucune chance pour qu'ils s'approchent suffisamment afin de sortir ensemble – ou quelque chose du même acabit ! De plus, Luxus ne l'avait jamais attiré, et il n'y avait pas de raison pour que cela change...

Oui, mais elle l'avait tout de même embrassée. Et avec passion.

Le véritable problème était qu'elle avait commencé à le désirer à l'instant où ses yeux mordorés avaient rencontré son regard naïf et qu'elle y avait lu toute la beauté de sa personne. Là, l'envie de satisfaire ses plus profonds désirs l'avait submergée et elle n'avait pas pu la restreindre.

Ainsi, elle se retrouvait avec des sentiments confus et étranges, qui martelaient sa poitrine dès qu'elle évoquait quoi que ce soit qui ait un lien avec Luxus Drear. Au fond... Que ressentait-elle ? Un mélange flou d'attirance, de déni, d'ignorance et d'incertitudes. Une insoutenable fusion de doute et de pulsions physiques ; un enchevêtrement d'attirance et de sentiments qui dansait sur les limbes lisses de son esprit.

L'air de la nuit était d'une chaleur rassurante et étreignait Mirajane avec douceur. Le souffle du vent, déchargé des odeurs et des fumées lourdes du festival, balayait sa frange défaite et faisait tinter les turquoises cascadant à l'extrémité de sa broche.

Mirajane aspirait pleinement à ce repos. Elle laissait le silence et les mouvements nonchalants de la brise la tenir en leur sein, et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. La sensation piquante de l'air sur sa peau et l'humidité arrachée aux embruns du lac étaient apaisantes.

L'immaculée se dirigea vers le portail qui séparait Fairy Tail du bord de l'eau. Elle agrippa le haut de la cloison et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, tentant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'étendue d'eau souple, pour voir si elle y serait confortablement installée pour sa pause. Mais ses savates de bois traditionnelles n'étaient pas pratiques et ses pieds glissaient à l'intérieur lorsqu'elle essayait de s'agrandir.

L'étendu d'eau qui dormait de l'autre côté de la cloison faisait de Magnolia une ville à part. Le sable fin qui entourait le bassin était un phénomène géologique rare qui profitait au tourisme de la région. Les voyageurs appréciaient les après-midi à dorer sur la plage, sous la chaleur écrasante d'un soleil de plomb.  
Mais ce soir, la tenancière était certaine que la place était calme et paisible, et qu'elle pourrait même y tremper ses mollets.

Résignée à ne pas s'élever, l'opaline poussa un soupir contrit, et appuya sur la poignée de fer rouillé, qui grinça bruyamment contre sa paume.

Oh non.

Le sable prenait des nuances argentées sous l'éclat vacillant de la lune. Vaguelettes de grains lumineux et immobiles, la plage appelait à être foulée... Cependant, Mirajane faisait son possible pour se restreindre. Figée et tétanisée, elle regardait la forme sombre qui se découpait de grandes ombres, dressée sur la plage, mobile. Peut-être même un peu trop puisque la tête de l'homme – elle le reconnut comme tel – était tournée vers elle, alertée par le crissement excessif de la cloison.

Luxus.

Il la fixait, le visage exagérément tourné vers elle. Mirajane souhaitait déguerpir, il le voyait clairement dans ses poings serrés. Pourtant, elle lui retournait son regard dévorant, et ne bougeait pas d'un poil – pas encore.

Luxus remonta son regard sur son visage et les doigts enroulés autour de sa cigarette tremblèrent. La lune, qui par sa présence pouvait cacher bien des choses, révélait en Mirajane une beauté irréelle et puissante, et l'astre devenait son meilleur allié.  
Les rayons capricieux se jetaient dans les boucles dominées de sa radieuse chevelure, puis glissaient le long de ses joues pâles, avant de se faufiler contre les étoffes doucereuses qui épousaient ses formes. Un spectacle enchanteur qui poussait son esprit amoindri de fatigue à imaginer bien des scènes indécentes. Il préféra détourner les yeux avant de se jeter sur cette succube.

Ses lèvres embrassèrent sa cigarette – de la même façon qu'il aimerait lier leurs bouches – et ses pupilles toisèrent le lac à perte de vue. Le bruissement des tissus tordus par le vent lui indiqua qu'elle s'approchait. Elle n'avait pas fui. Mieux, elle se résignait à lui parler.

« **Tu n'es pas au festival.** »

Il tira sur le bâtonnet et relâcha l'amère fumée en répondant.

« **Toi non plus.  
\- Je suis en pause.** » Se justifia-t-elle. « **Tu portes un yukata...** »

A ses mots, Luxus hocha la tête et ajusta le col de son vêtement aussi sombre que la nuit.

« **J'y étais obligé ! Mes coéquipiers se sont mis en tête de me faire porter ça.  
\- Et tu as cédé... Ça te va bien.** »

Le mage n'eut rien à répondre alors et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la jeune femme pour se donner contenance. Elle ne le regardait pas et l'imitait dans sa contemplation de l'eau.

« **C'est calme ici...** »

Cloîtré dans son silence, Luxus ne lui fit aucune remarque pour appuyer sa déclaration. Il continuait d'aspirer les poisons qui brûlaient entre ses doigts et à faire danser les volutes contre ses lèvres – comme il aimerait faire danser Mirajane. Il secoua activement la tête à cette pensée, et appuya son poignet contre son front pour calmer ses ardeurs.

« **A propos de... Ce qui s'est passé lundi...** » Commença-t-elle.

Ses doigts tremblèrent si brusquement que le peu de tabac encore intact s'avachit dans le sable ; Luxus perdit la dernière cigarette de son paquet. Son index caressa inconsciemment le bas de sa lèvre et il dit :

« **Ne fais pas ta vierge effarouchée.** »

N'était-ce pas lui qui endossait ce rôle en ce moment ? Son corps avait réagi au quart de tour à la simple évocation d'un baiser éphémère.

« **Et si je l'étais ?** »

Si sa clope n'était pas déjà tombée, elle aurait suivi l'exact même chemin. Pas que la nouvelle soit surprenante, mais elle avait été dite avec un tel aplomb, que Luxus s'en retrouva des plus choqués.

Il tourna la tête vers la créature à ses côtés et remarqua, avec une incrédulité modérée, qu'elle s'était placée de façon à lui faire face. Son regard brûlant, à peine caché par sa frange immaculée, le dévorait. Il faisait naître en lui des réactions primitives et des désirs brutaux. Son souffle prit une cadence rapide et troublée, alors qu'il se plongeait dans les puits azurés. Ainsi, Luxus ne s'entendit pas lui répondre :

« **Mirajane, viens chez moi après le festival.** »

Il eut tout de suite envie de ravaler ses mots, mais ne fit rien. Il ne prononça rien d'autre pour s'excuser, ni même pour nier ses paroles ; d'une certaine façon, il le voulait.

Si la lumière le lui avait permis, il savait qu'il aurait découvert une Mirajane écarlate de gêne. Mais la lune avait cette magie de lui montrer une créature à la splendeur envoûtante, silhouette menue baignée dans l'argent.

La main de l'homme se leva avec hésitation vers le visage de l'immaculée. Ses longs doigts saisirent son menton, et la chair de son pouce vint caresser sa lippe frémissante. Mirajane exhala un soupir troublé contre la main du blond, et ses phalanges descendirent contre son cou. Il sentait son pouls contre sa paume, et la jeune femme, les yeux mis clos, bascula sensiblement la tête en arrière, en attente d'un baiser.

Luxus se pencha, le regard emmêlé à celui de l'opaline. Ses orbes bleus l'électrisaient puissamment et le simple fait de croiser ses prunelles azur contractait ses muscles affamés de plaisir. Son échine se courba lentement pour cueillir ses lèvres, juste avant qu'il ne se stoppe une seconde précédant le frôlement de leurs bouches.

Les yeux de Mirajane étaient deux soucoupes sombres qui ne désiraient que lui, à un tel point que c'en était inquiétant. Pourquoi cela finissait-il toujours ainsi lorsqu'ils se rencontraient seuls ? Au fond, tout était de la faute du mage ; s'il n'avait pas embrassé l'opaline dans cette cabine ils n'en seraient pas là. Il avait voulu goûté à Mirajane, et voilà qu'elle s'était mise à le posséder.  
Acculé par ses propres envies, Luxus n'était pas sûr que cela soit bien prudent de continuer sur leur lancée. Ils étaient bien partis pour coucher ensemble à ce rythme ! Et ensuite ? Que se passerait-il si les pulsions venaient à faner ? Ils repartiraient chacun de leur côté ? Ou mimeraient-ils un amour idyllique ? Luxus avait besoin de savoir.

Il saurait certainement ce soir.

« **Ne sonne pas quand tu arriveras.** » Murmura-t-il.

Il relâcha son emprise et tourna lentement les talons, sculptant le sable sous ses enjambées. Mirajane le regarda s'éloigner en reprenant une inspiration brusque, incrédule à l'idée d'avoir failli lui céder... Non, de s'être abandonnée à lui. S'il ne s'était pas éloigné, elle l'aurait indéniablement embrassé.

* * *

« **Où est Luxus ?** » Questionna Bixrow en tirant la langue.

Les bras croisés sur son poitrail, il donnait une drôle d'impression avec son ensemble yukata et casque habituel... On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il avait simplement suivi les indications de Mirajane. Le mot qu'elle leur avait fait parvenir était clair : ils devaient tous venir en habit traditionnel, sans exception, au cas où ils devraient remplacer un mage dans le rôle de vendeur. Par peur de représailles, toute l'équipe avait obtempéré.

« **Il a disparu près du stand de ramen** , indiqua Fried. **Il a dit qu'il voulait en manger...  
\- Il aime les ramens ? Depuis quand ?** »

Ever green donna un coup d'éventail au bras de Bixrow.

« **Depuis jamais. Il n'aime pas les fêtes, il a dû rentrer sans nous le dire.** (Elle prit une pause et déclara en baissant la tête :) **Il voulait qu'on profite, je suppose.** »

Fried plissa du nez à la perspective de savoir Luxus se forcer pour eux. Le mage de foudre n'aimait pas les festivités, et c'était compréhensible, mais l'équipe avait aussi son mot à dire et elle n'aurait jamais laissé leur capitaine seul.

« **Bon.** » Finit-il par lâcher dans le brouhaha persistant. « **Allons-y.** »

L'épéiste se glissa alors dans le tumulte de la foule, chahuté de tous côtés par les animations bruyantes. Ever green pinçait avec discrétion – mais fermeté – la manche de Bixrow afin de ne pas se perdre, et le casqué avait l'obligeance de ne rien dire.  
Fried les mena, contre toute attente, jusqu'à l'étalage où s'agitaient les membres de leur guilde.

Ever green se figea sur l'instant lorsqu'elle vit Elfman. Celui-ci se tenait du côté des consommateurs, et il tendait un carton à sa cadette. La pression sur l'habit de Bixrow se fit plus poignante et la jeune femme se raidit de toute sa longueur. Elle lâcha le casqué et s'arrêta à quelques pas, juste ce qu'il fallait pour que son amant la remarque.

« **Ever !** »

L'interpellée croisa les bras et balança sa crinière vers l'arrière en un mouvement de tête. L'homme arriva jusqu'à elle en deux enjambées, prêt à l'enlacer ; il se stoppa soudainement lorsqu'il rencontra le regard mécontent de son amante à travers ses lunettes.

« **Je suis encore en colère.** »

Les coudes d'Elfman retombèrent contre ses flancs. Pourquoi était-elle irritée cette fois ? Elfman avait du mal à se le remémorer... N'était-ce pas parce qu'il avait tâché son haut préféré ? Ou alors était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas rabaissé la lunette des toilettes ? Le colosse ne s'en rappelait plus exactement ; la crise de larmes qui avait suivi était la seule chose qui lui revenait. Ever green avec les nerfs à vifs étaient contraignante et attendrissante à la fois.

Elfman sourit.

« **Je vais me faire pardonner.** »

Et il se détourna aussi sec, faisant signe à Ever green de l'attendre ici. Bouche bée, la fée obtempéra sans heurt et le regarda s'éloigner de quelques pas.

En trois secondes, il atteignit sa sœur et lui demanda d'un air suppliant :

« **Une limonade citron s'il te plaît.  
\- Oui, bien sûr, une seconde !** » S'enjoua-t-elle.

La cadette s'éloigna avant de revenir, une bouteille de verre entre les mains.

« **Où est Mirajane ? Elle devait rester toute la soirée...  
\- Elle est en pause.** » Informa simplement Lissana en souriant.

L'homme lui tendit quelques pièces, que sa cadette accepta joyeusement, puis se détourna rapidement et rejoignit sa belle.

« **Tiens.  
\- Humf.** » Grogna Ever green.

Elle accepta la boisson avec dédain, puis porta le goulot à ses lèvres. La fraîcheur du liquide mêlée à la douceur du citron sur sa langue provoquèrent un frisson le long de son échine. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir ce qui lui ferait plaisir ; après tout, c'était le père de son enfant.

Elfman sentait que l'orage était largement passé à présent – s'il s'était un jour manifesté – et posa une de ses grandes mains dans le dos de la châtaigne pour la guider vers un coin plus calme. Ever green, gonflée d'orgueil, tourna la tête pour éviter son tendre baiser.

« **Tu me rends fou.** » Souffla Elfman alors qu'il se redressait, les sourcils rejoints.

Ever green sourit malicieusement, incapable de tenir la discorde plus longtemps. Elle s'arrêta et l'homme la suivit dans son mouvement.

« **Comme se doit de l'être un vrai homme.** » Précisa-t-elle alors qu'elle se dressait sur la pointe des pieds.

Lui aussi la rendait folle. Folle amoureuse.

Ils s'embrassèrent à travers le bruit et l'agitation.

* * *

Mirajane déplia une couverture et la posa maternellement sur les épaules de Cana, avachie contre le muret de la guilde. L'immaculée lui retira, avec difficulté, la bouteille qu'elle agrippait amoureusement et passa son bras sous ses aisselles.

« **Allez Cana, un petit effort.** »

Un grommellement alcoolisé lui répondit alors qu'elle tentait de redresser la brune.

« **Je vais m'en occuper, Mira.** » Intervint Macao. « **Tu as déjà fait beaucoup... et je n'ai rien bu de la soirée, profitons en ! Tu viens Roméo ?** »

Sur ce, il chargea l'ivrogne sur son dos, la calant comme il le pouvait contre ses omoplates, puis se mit en route, en adressant un salut de la tête à la fratrie Strauss.

En une heure, les mages les plus courageux avaient remis la façade de la guilde en état, et l'ouvrage avait été si bien accompli qu'on avait presque l'impression que rien d'exceptionnel ne s'était passé dans cette grande rue. Au souvenir des rires enjoués et du ramdam causé par la foule, Mirajane ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un petit sourire mélancolique.

« **Mira-nee, on rentre ?** »

Lissana et Elfman la fixaient en souriant, l'invitant à se joindre à eux sur le chemin du retour d'une main bienveillante. L'homme avait laissé sa bien-aimée rejoindre son lit plus tôt dans la nuit, fatiguée à cause de sa grossesse. Ainsi, il rentrait avec ses sœurs dans leur maison familiale.

Mirajane fit un pas vers eux, heureuse de la soirée passée, puis se figea soudainement. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa cage et son souffle, jusque là paisible, se tordit le long de sa trachée.

Elle était invitée.

L'immaculée avait mis cette information de côté lors du déroulement de la soirée, mais maintenant que l'heure était arrivée, la nouvelle lui revenait en pleine figure, avec fracas et trouble.

Luxus lui avait intimé de venir chez lui après les festivités... Mais était-ce une bonne idée ? Elle savait exactement ce qui se passerait si elle mettait un pied dans la demeure de l'équipe Raijin. Ils succomberaient à la tentation dévorante de leurs corps et le regretteraient certainement. Après tout, ils ne s'aimaient pas, et la passion qui les avait assaillie suite à un simple baiser était purement accidentelle. Ils ne l'avaient pas souhaité et cela ne révélait rien.

 _Rien._

Comme ce mot sonnait creux dans son esprit ! Cela voulait dire quelque chose, et signifiait beaucoup ! Ce baiser exprimait une certitude : elle le désirait. A la simple pensée de ses mains sur son corps, ses muscles se contractaient étrangement, et la raison de Mirajane perdait pied.

« **Mira-nee ?** »

La voix grave de son frère la sortit de sa torpeur. L'immaculée prit conscience qu'elle n'avait pas fait un pas, et rejoignit rapidement sa fratrie, en ravalant ses hésitations.

Elle ne devait pas visiter cette grande maison ce soir. Certainement même, jamais. Ce serait irresponsable et idiot d'y poser un pied. Coucher avec Luxus ne pouvait rien lui apporter, surtout s'il devait être le premier homme qu'elle connaîtrait.

Indéniablement, c'était une énorme bêtise.

Pourtant, les mains de Mirajane tremblaient d'un mélange de rage, de frustration et de désir. Elle serrait ses phalanges entre elles, mais rien n'y faisait : son corps lui imposait son désaccord. Tous ses pores lui criaient de faire demi-tour en courant et de se jeter dans les bras du mage de foudre : sa chair se tordait pour lui faire rebrousser chemin... Même son sang semblait battre pour qu'elle se résigne, lui qui pulsait dans son crâne avec une vigueur déroutante.

L'immaculée luttait pour garder ses idées claires et innocentes. Elle devait renter chez elle, prendre un bon bain, et se coucher sagement dans son lit. Mais malgré cette résolution, son esprit penchait vers une toute autre option.  
A mesure qu'elle avançait, la tentation croissait dans sa poitrine, et son cœur brûlait entre les flammes grésillantes de l'impatience.

Céder et s'abandonner à l'inconscience. Son corps ne voulait rien de plus, et rien de moins. Mirajane luttait pour ne pas s'accorder avec ses idées, pourtant, à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, l'opaline semblait ralentir, et sa famille commençait à la distancer.

Elle ne devait pas voir Luxus ce soir, mais elle le voulait.

« **Je...** »

La jeune femme se stoppa, suivie de près par sa sœur et son frère, étonnés. Son pouls frappait frénétiquement ses artères, le sang bouillonnait dans ses veines trop étroites.

Elle allait faire une irréparable bêtise.

« **J'ai oublié de faire quelque chose à la guilde...** » Déclara Mirajane d'une voix tremblante. « **Rentrez vous coucher, j'en aurai pour un moment...** »

Lissana afficha une mine surprise. C'était étrange que Mirajane néglige quelque chose, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être tête en l'air, elle était bien trop méticuleuse pour ça.

« **Je vais venir t'aider, tu auras certainement besoin d'aide...** » Proposa la plus jeune en se rapprochant de son aînée.

Mirajane fit un pas en arrière, son organe vital en pleine tachycardie.

« **Non, s'il te plaît, rentre et couche toi. Je vais réussir à me débrouiller seule.** »

La cadette fronça légèrement les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à Elfman qui arborait la même expression.

« **Mirajane...** » Commença Elfman.  
« **Mettez vous au lit, je... Je reviendrai.** »

Mirajane ne savait ni quand, ni si elle le pourrait avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de sa véritable intention.  
Lissana semblait hésiter à laisser sa sœur seule au beau milieu de la nuit. Puis elle se dit qu'elle serait certainement très capable de se défendre par elle-même et se résigna lentement.

« **D'accord, ne traîne pas trop.** »

L'opaline hocha la tête avant de se détourner précipitamment.

A peine eut-elle le dos tourné qu'elle se mit presque à courir, poussée par des sentiments malsains, mais inarrêtables.

Freinée par ses chaussures traditionnelles peu malléables, Mirajane les retira d'un mouvement sec, et les agrippa de ses doigts tremblants.

Elle se pressait dans une nuit noire et effrayante, habitée par des démons lubriques qui amenaient son cœur à adopter des pulsations incontrôlables. La curiosité de combler la brèche qu'avait creusée Luxus avec un baiser était trop imposante pour être réfrénée, et l'imagination de Mirajane n'était pas là pour aider !

La chaleur de sa peau se battait avec la fraîcheur douce de la pénombre pour savoir qui l'emporterait sur son corps. Son sang brûlait et se bousculait dans ses vaisseaux, pourtant ses mains étaient des glaçons frémissants.  
Ses jambes s'agitaient, et à mesure qu'elle avançait, une tornade ravageait son être tourmenté et instable. Le chaud et le froid se mélangeaient et faisaient vaciller son organe vital déjà en mauvais état. Ses foulées s'emballaient et la sensation délicieuse des palpitations cardiaques se répandait dans tous son corps. Le tintement de sa broche devenait assourdissant dans son esprit, et bousculait ses réflexions. C'était douloureux et voluptueux à la fois, tout cet amas d'impressions prenait de l'ampleur dans son estomac, et la perspective de retrouver Luxus lui parût la plus agréable qui soit. Qu'en serait-il lorsqu'elle le verrait ? Lorsqu'il poserait ses lèvres sur sa chair aride ?

Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et ses enjambées se firent plus affirmées et rapides, emportant avec elles son souffle erratique.

Les pavés défilaient sous ses talons nus, et les pans de son yukata enserraient ses mollets à chaque avancée. La maison n'était pas très loin, mais il semblait à Mirajane que chaque seconde prenait un temps infini pour la porter vers sa destination. La jeune femme tranchait l'air stagnant de ses pas puissants et de ses sentiments amalgamés et confus.

L'opaline s'arrêta subitement lorsque la façade claire de l'édifice s'imposa à sa vue. Elle sentit son cœur manquer un battement, puis repartir avec frénésie. Et maintenant ? Sa poitrine était au bord de l'explosion et ses sens plus perturbés que jamais. L'immaculée avança une jambe flageolante, puis une autre, avant de se stopper derechef.

Mirajane prit une inspiration pour se donner du courage et parcourut les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de la clôture. Elle poussa le portail qui délimitait un large et luxurieux jardin, et foula la petite allée de pierres ocre. Son cœur se compressait à chacun de ses pas, et la chaleur piquante ne désertait pas sa nuque brûlante.

Au pied des marches qui menaient au perron, elle s'immobilisa. L'excitation retombait soudainement et Mirajane déglutit, brusquement refroidie. Cela ne pouvait pas être si facile de s'abandonner pour la première fois dans les bras d'un homme ! Et puis... Saurait-elle gérer la douleur due à cette expérience ? Les questions rappliquaient avec la violence de la houle, et la certitude de vouloir rejoindre Luxus se gommait lentement. Il n'était pas trop tard, elle pouvait encore faire demi-tour !

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?** »

Le timbre grave, à peine articulé dans la moiteur fraîche de l'été, lui rappela pourquoi elle était venue. Mirajane était arrivée jusqu'ici parce que Luxus l'avait demandé, et que ses yeux lui avaient promis tant de choses qu'elle n'avait pas pu toutes les déchiffrer.  
L'aplomb dont elle s'était équipée sur le chemin avait totalement fondu, et les quelques dernières traces qui la couvraient encore furent balayées par des prunelles mordorées. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait. Partir en prenant ses jambes à son cou ou plonger dans la luxure à ses côtés ? Tout lui semblait ténu et flou, le bruit de ses pulsations rythmait et brouillait sa réflexion.

L'homme avait gardé son yukata couleur nuit, et osait pousser le vice de cette vision en laissant le col du vêtement bâiller contre sa musculature développée.

La bouche sèche, Mirajane se tenait droite face à une expression d'incompréhension troublante. Finalement, Luxus sépara ses sourcils froncés et s'avança sous le porche.

« **Viens, Mirajane.** »

Mirajane grimpa sur la première marche sans vaciller. Alors qu'elle montait sur la deuxième, elle chuchota doucement :

« **Luxus... Que vas-tu me faire ?** »

Le blond leva une main vers son visage de porcelaine.

« **Rien que tu ne voudras pas.** »

Ses doigts recourbés autour de ses chaussures les lâchèrent bruyamment à l'entente de cette déclaration. La gorge aride, elle piqua un fard et hocha la tête, envoûtée par cet homme à la voix si chaude. La jeune femme allait ramasser ses souliers lorsque Luxus l'en empêcha ; il saisit son avant-bras et répéta :

« **Viens, Mirajane.** »

D'une pression insistante, il la força à le suivre, emportant la mage et ses tourments dans son sillon. Une fois le pas de porte passée, le noir accueillit le duo étrange.

« **Ne fais pas de bruit.** » Murmura-t-il.

Et Luxus tira un peu sur son poignet pour la rapprocher de lui. Mirajane sentait la chaleur de sa peau se fondre à travers les tissus jusqu'à l'attendre, et son odeur de tabac encore chaud venait lui piquer les narines. Il avait fumé en l'attendant.

« **Attention à l'escalier.** » Indiqua-t-il en amorçant sa montée.

Précautionneusement, la jeune femme leva la jambe pour atteindre la première marche. Le bois grinça doucement sous leur poids vacillant, alors qu'ils se hissaient à l'aveuglette.  
Un étrange sentiment de malaise grandissait en même temps qu'une curiosité malsaine dans la poitrine de l'opaline. Devait-elle coucher avec Luxus ? Certes, c'était sa première fois. C'était douloureux, et socialement parlant, ce n'était pas bien. Mais Mirajane n'était pas réellement ce genre de jeune femme à se préoccuper de la morale, et si elle devait faire l'amour avec lui, ou pas, elle le déciderait simplement par soucis de l' _après_. Elle était soucieuse de la position que lui apporterait la suite de cet écart nocturne.

Doucement, et avec des précautions de pansement, Luxus l'entraîna dans ses pas, que l'opaline reconnut, d'après ses souvenirs, comme le long corridor menant aux chambres. Au bout de quelques pas, il s'arrêta devant une porte, entraînant l'irrémédiable collision de leurs deux corps. La jeune femme collée à son dos respirait avec brusquerie et irrégularité, et ne semblait pas réellement maître de ses moyens.

Avec délicatesse, il se retourna pour faire face à la mine troublée de Mirajane. Dans le noir, il ne discernait que quelques formes tracées par les ombres, mais c'était suffisant pour capter le regard rempli d'incertitudes qu'elle lui lançait. Sa poigne se fit plus légère autour du bras de l'opaline, en parfait décalage avec l'anxiété qui oppressait graduellement sa trachée, et ses yeux se mêlèrent à l'azur qui le scrutait.

Sans détourner la tête, il appuya sur la poignée silencieuse et recula d'un pas.

« **Entre.** »

Mirajane obéit sans renchérir, bien heureuse de se dérober à ses orbes insistantes.

L'odeur de l'été, riche et chaude, mêlée à celle du tabac, emplie ses sens alors qu'elle s'offrait quelques libertés en s'aventurant dans la pièce d'enjambées timides. La fenêtre, grande ouverte sur les étoiles tremblantes, baillait suffisamment pour qu'une brise tiède vienne troubler l'étendu d'air plat. Une chambre spacieuse aux allures des plus banales se découpait sous le rayon argenté de la lune.  
Presque immédiatement, la faible luminosité de la nuit fut remplacée par celle, plus brutale, d'un lacrima. Le halo jaune qui baigna la pièce obligea Mirajane à se détourner de Luxus, le temps d'habituer ses pupilles.

Au bout d'un moment, elle osa jeter un coup d'œil à l'homme, et le regard qu'elle croisa manqua de la pétrifier.

Luxus la dévorait des yeux. Le mordoré glissait sur la jeune femme et en épousait les formes avec un intérêt non feint. Lentement, sa carrure se rapprocha, presque inconsciemment. Le mage arriva à quelques centimètres de la douce, et ses prunelles se firent plus ardentes que jamais.

L'immaculée déglutit.

« **C'est... C'est ta chambre ?** »

Aucune réponse ne lui fut accordée, et la tension s'exprimait seulement par le mutisme tendu du blond, qui la couvait de ses pupilles embrasées et sensuelles.

Luxus fit un pas, Mirajane en recula d'un autre, un sentiment étrange et incontrôlable animait ses jambes rigides. A la fois tentée et effrayée par l'aura voluptueuse qu'il répandait dans l'atmosphère, elle n'arrivait tout de même pas à tomber dans ses bras. Sa conscience – affreux mélange de moral et de principes – lui ordonnait de résister, mais son corps démentait un à un chacun de ses arguments par des contractions doucereuses. Véritable tempête intérieure, la tenancière luttait.

Dans une salsa lente et désincarnée, le couple se déplaçait, figures imperturbables dans ce duel immatériel. La lumière brillait au-dessus de leurs têtes embrouillées, et l'immaculée recula une dernière fois. Son dos buta soudainement contre le rebord de la fenêtre et elle s'enfonça dans une profonde panique.

Elle n'avait ni possibilité d'espace, ni aucun moyen de fuite. L'opaline ne cessait pas de soutenir son regard électrique, mais sentait le courage se dérober à grandes enjambées. Affolée par Luxus qui s'approchait et par ce qu'il pourrait lui avouer, la jeune femme se faisait acculée par la démarche féline de son interlocuteur. Maintenant profondément troublée par les prunelles mordorées, Mirajane tenta de se soustraire à cet échange, et ses mirettes glissèrent sur la carrure de l'homme, avant de ricocher contre la musculature de son abdomen, la bouleversant bien davantage. L'opaline se retourna précipitamment pour se dérober à cette vue, écarlate, agrippant la bordure de ses doigts fermes.

« **Mirajane.** »

Son timbre effleurait sa peau piquée par une sensualité mordante, et se répandait sur sa chair jusqu'à ses profondeurs les plus intimes. Engoncée dans des principes moraux qui ne lui semblaient même plus tenir la route, la jeune femme tanguait.

« **Mirajane, je veux te faire l'amour.** »

Caresse voluptueuse qui voguait sur son teint de porcelaine, cette déclaration avait tous les effets d'une bombe. L'opaline crut défaillir et s'effondrer contre le chambranle de la fenêtre tant l'impact de ces mots était fort, et son cœur pulsait avec frénésie dans sa poitrine. Une chaleur étouffante bondissait contre ses flancs, et le souffle aride du mage frappait sa nuque engourdie.  
Les mains puissantes de l'homme entrèrent dans son champ de vision, posées sur le rebord de l'ouverture, et elle sut qu'elle était entourée par son étreinte déstabilisante, cernée.

« **Mais... Je ne ferai rien sans ton accord.** »

Oui. C'était la réponse qu'elle devait lui accorder, qu'elle devait avoir la force de formuler. Encore fallait-il qu'elle en ait le cran et la détermination !

Doucement, Mirajane se retourna, la mine confuse. Ses grandes orbes azures étaient remplies de craintes étranges et infondées, qui se frayaient un chemin sous ses paupières tremblantes et inondaient ses cils. Les yeux humides de doutes, la jeune femme n'osait pas lever la tête.  
Luxus ne bougea pas.

« **Je sais...** » Murmura-t-elle.

L'opaline appuya ses paumes contre les avant-bras puissants afin de se libérer. Le mage abdiqua à contrecœur, sentant l'anxiété étreindre son cœur et la certitude de sa fuite se nicher au creux de ses entrailles.

« **Mirajane...  
\- Je sais ce que tu veux. **»

Sa gorge se nouait alors qu'elle s'écartait. Ses pieds feutrèrent sur le plancher et les poings du blond se serrèrent rageusement. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir, pas après l'avoir désirée avec autant de force et de passion. La retenir, l'aimer... au moins pour une nuit.

Luxus fit volte-face... et se figea.

« **Je ne devrais pas coucher avec toi...** »

Sa broche glissa lentement entre les mèches immaculées, et les turquoises tintèrent. La chevelure luxuriante fut libérée sur ses épaules et la cascade opaline s'épanouit contre son dos.

« **... mais je le veux.** »

La tige fut serrée entre ses doigts une demi-seconde avant qu'elle ne la pose contre la commode qui lui faisait face. Lentement, elle se retourna, et planta ses yeux timides dans les traits éberlués de l'homme.

Décidément, Mirajane était pleine de surprise.

Trois pas et il avala la distance qui les séparait. L'impatience le poussait à se précipiter sur la belle, mais Luxus n'était pas certain de la marche à suivre. Devait-il l'embrasser ? La fixer ? Lui parler ? Alors qu'il avait bien besoin d'elle, l'audace restait tapie au fond de son ventre.

« **Luxus... Je n'ai jamais couché avec personne.  
\- Je sais...** »

Il lui semblait que la douceur et l'attente étaient de précieuses alliées ici. Aussi sa main se leva lentement vers le visage de l'immaculée, et, dans une caresse délicate, son pouce se posa contre ses lèvres closes. De la pulpe de son doigt, l'homme frôla sa lippe, faisant glisser ses phalanges jusqu'à la commissure de sa bouche. Il fit ensuite le trajet inverse, libérant des étincelles de convoitise contre l'embouchure de la démone sur son chemin. Le doigt pressa la chair tendre et le rose s'entrouvrit. Véritable appel à la concupiscence, les yeux de Mirajane le fixait, dans l'expectative.  
L'ongle flatta le tissu rebondi, griffant gentiment la douceur de la peau alors que Luxus se penchait en avant. Lentement, la main retomba et fut remplacée par une bouche habile, avide des promesses qui dansaient sous ce teint de nacre.

Le monde bascula autour d'eux.

La délicatesse des tissus qui les couvraient lui semblait brûlante, alors que Mirajane succombait dans ses bras. Luxus étreignait sa taille avec force, pétrissant ses hanches avec une fougue mal refrénée, dévorant la désir qui s'échappait de ses lèvres sous la forme de gémissements.

Instinctivement, les longs doigts crochetèrent la chevelure dorée pour se rapprocher davantage et Mirajane usa de son poids pour le faire basculer entièrement sur elle. L'homme lâcha le bassin de la jeune femme pour se maintenir contre la commode, sentant sa partenaire glisser contre ses lèvres. Il agrippa son corps d'une main ferme, et ramena son buste contre le sien, soulevé par une respiration erratique.

Une nouvelle fois, le désir se frayait un chemin dans les veines des mages, bousculant jusqu'aux dernières hésitations traînantes. L'immaculée ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait mais s'en fichait complètement elle se perdait contre le torse de Luxus et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Le blond sentait l'envie déferler contre ses os, libérée de la cage où il l'avait enfermée et bâillonnée pendant des jours. Elle courrait le long de ses muscles en laissant un sillon ardent sur sa chair, et s'écrasait avec impulsivité sur la sensibilité de son bas-ventre. Il lâcha, malgré lui, un râle furieux et l'impatience se concentra autour de sa ceinture.  
Ses phalanges se crispèrent alors autour de la jeune femme, et il avança jusqu'à ce qu'elle butte contre la commode. Le bois lui barrait les reins, et Luxus en profita pour renverser la tête de la belle en arrière, une main venue soutenir sa nuque. Ses lèvres se firent alors plus intempestives contre celles de Mirajane, et sa langue, membre coquin et avide, se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'embouchure de la jeune femme.

L'opaline fit mine de résister, bataillant quelques secondes avec ses dents pour barrer le passage à l'intrusion, puis abdiqua aussi spontanément qu'elle s'était opposée. Luxus joignit leurs deux organes avec passion, caressant son jumeau avec une tendresse concupiscente et vive, alors que la tenancière cédait à la volupté.

Lentement, et sans rompre leur baiser enflammé, Luxus fit glisser ses mains contre le dos de la jeune femme, cherchant à tâtons la pièce de tissu enroulée autour de sa taille. Ses doigts parvenus sur la douceur satiné, il fit glisser son pouce dans le nœud qui retenait l'étoffe, et tira violemment. Le mouvement fut si brusque qu'il écarta la jeune femme de ses lèvres et lui arracha un hoquet de stupeur l'entreprise n'avait nullement desserré la large ceinture qui emprisonnait son buste.

Étonnés et séparés, ils se fixèrent une seconde.

L'angoisse d'avoir fait une stupidité qui refrénerait les ardeurs de la barmaid vint jouer avec la cœur de Luxus, et il bondit spontanément contre ses côtes. Instinctivement, l'homme enferma les avant-bras de la jeune femme de sa poigne ferme.

« **Ne pars pas.** »

Tel un mugissement tenu, cette phrase avait davantage l'allure d'une supplication plutôt qu'un ordre.  
La surprise peignit alors les traits de Mirajane, et un sourire délicat étira sa bouche.

« **Je ne pars pas. Je ne veux aller nul part.** » Avoua-t-elle, doucereuse et fébrile.

Lentement, l'opaline se déroba à son étreinte et se détourna, présentant son échine et sa chevelure de nacre pour seule perspective. Si l'étonnement fut la première réaction de l'homme, il finit néanmoins par comprendre ce que voulait la jeune femme en laissant son regard voguer sur la cambrure de ses reins, et ses prunelles atterrirent sur la bande qui ceinturait sa taille. Ses doigts tremblants se glissèrent dans les plis du ruban, et Luxus se plut à défaire la boucle qui maintenait le tout. L'étoffe se tendit entre ses phalanges, avant de s'affaisser contre ses hanches et l'homme en saisit un pan dans sa paume moite.

« **Lève les bras.** » Murmura-t-il.

Une ondée brûlante accompagna son chuchotement voluptueux et Mirajane obéit. Luxus tira et l'immaculée suivit le mouvement en déroulant le satin. Elle se tournait en ondulant du bassin, et accomplissait des tours, brefs et rapides, sur elle-même. Le textile tomba à leurs pieds et le mage relâcha le tissu qui s'affaissa entre ses chevilles.

Mirajane frémit et un soupir rauque s'évapora de sa bouche. Son yukata pendait mollement sur ses épaules et s'agitait en vaguelettes douces le long de ses flancs. Toujours de dos, Mirajane sentait son cœur s'emballer. Le souffle haletant de Luxus venait cogner contre sa chevelure, et la tension dans l'air lui semblait si écrasante que ses mains en tremblaient.

La chaleur des mains de Luxus contre sa nuque fit bruire tout son être, et lorsqu'il écarta ses cheveux pour poser un baiser à la base de son cou, l'opaline exhala un souffle troublé. L'homme s'appliquait à faire glisser le tissu qui la recouvrait de la plus douce des manières, tout en parsemant sa peau de caresses ardentes. Un mélange d'émotions surprenantes nourrissait leurs respirations rapides et la fournaise qui grandissait dans leurs corps les sensations s'enchevêtraient et tournoyaient le long de leurs chairs.

« **Attends.** »

Luxus se figea, les mains posées sur les épaules de la jeune femme, le vêtement prêt à tomber le long de ses formes audacieuses.

« **Éteins la lumière.** » Souffla-t-elle.

La voix rauque et la gorge sèche de désir, Mirajane peinait à formuler une phrase qui ait du sens.  
Luxus, immobilisé, semblait hésiter. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'arrêter en si bon chemin, mais s'il ne le faisait pas, quelles en seraient les conséquences ? Rageusement, il relâcha la jeune femme et partit d'un pas vif vers l'interrupteur. Lorsqu'il l'actionna et que la pénombre se déroula sur la pièce, il entendit le murmure soulagé et ténu de la jeune femme.

L'homme revint vers elle d'une démarche souple, appréciant son profil baigné dans le clair de lune et son regard voilé de désir.  
Elle avait profité de leur séparation pour se tourner vers lui, et ses prunelles brillaient de tentations capiteuses. Malgré la nuit qui assombrissait sa vision, le mage trouvait en Mirajane une sensualité délectable la légèreté de son vêtement découvrait la naissance de son décolleté, sa poitrine maintenue dans de la dentelle blanche, et sa chevelure de givre s'épanouissait tranquillement contre ses épaules. Elle était magnifique face à lui, magnifique et désirable, comme jamais il n'avait pu l'imaginer.

« **Je vais te faire l'amour, Mirajane.** »

Ce murmure glissa sur leurs peaux dans un frémissement impatient, et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Mirajane fasse tomber le tissu, qui s'affaissa le long de ses bras avant de s'évaser autour de ses mollets. Leurs regards brûlaient d'intensité et leurs respirations s'emmêlaient en se cognant précipitamment.  
Luxus entoura la jeune femme avec brusquerie, laissant ses mains découvrir son teint de velours, et ses lèvres rejoignirent celle de l'opaline dans la seconde. Leurs chairs s'électrisaient sous le contact brutal de leurs membres en fusion ils se serraient avec fureur et cherchaient la caresse de l'autre à tout prix. Les ongles se griffaient et les bouches se déchiraient de passion. En quelques instants toutes raisons avaient chaviré.

Les mains larges du blond s'agrippaient au dos menu et tendu qu'elle lui offrait celles de Mirajane dénouaient d'ores et déjà la ceinture qui enlaçait ses muscles avec un peu trop de proximité à son goût. Avec la timidité et la gaucherie de la nouveauté, la jeune femme dut s'y prendre à plusieurs fois pour faire tomber le tissu à leur pieds, rejoignant à son tour les restes de sa toilette. Le yukata bailla sur son estomac, et l'opaline glissa ses mains sous le tissu pour enserrer sa taille tonique, s'offrant plus de proximité pour profiter des baisers furieux qu'il lui offrait.

Luxus se sépara de Mirajane une poignée de secondes pour abandonner son habit, puis retomba immédiatement contre les lèvres de la belle. Son cœur pulsait frénétiquement dans sa cage thoracique, et une fournaise torride emportait tous ses sens dans un courant ardent. Il ne songeait qu'à une chose : Satan Soul qui gémissait dans ses bras.

Les paumes de l'homme glissèrent des omoplates de l'immaculée jusqu'à ses hanches, et de ses hanches elles passèrent à l'arrière de ses cuisses. Instinctivement, la mage transformiste enroula ses coudes autour de la nuque large qu'il lui présentait, et l'homme la souleva.

Emmaillotée autour de son corps d'Apollon, ballottée alors que son partenaire se dirigeait vers le lit, Mirajane était la victime d'une véhémence bouillonnante qui raflait toutes autres pensées sur son passage. Luxus n'en menait pas large non plus ils n'avaient pourtant rien commencé, mais de simples baisers passionnés le réduisait à un amas de chair en fusion.

L'homme posa un genou contre le matelas, et laissa tomber la jeune femme sur son séant, dans un hoquet surpris. Ils marquèrent une pause.

Luxus plongea dans l'azur tremblant de ses prunelles. L'hésitation de l'acte s'était évaporée, et ne restait plus qu'un désir voluptueux, une étincelle brillante, qui ricochait dans le bleu de ses yeux. Sous une impulsion soudaine, l'éclat lumineux sauta vers le mordoré attendri, et Mirajane saisit le visage du mage pour l'embrasser. Ses mains posées en coupe autour de son visage, la jeune femme se laissait aller à une tendresse dont elle n'avait pas connaissance chez le dragon slayer.

Lentement, les mains du blond serpentèrent le long de son dos, et crochetèrent le textile qui enserrait sa poitrine. Ses doigts se débattirent pour décrocher l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge et, dans un couinement plaintif, il renversa l'immaculée sur le dos, en retirant du même geste le sous-vêtement. Immédiatement, la jeune femme couvrit sa poitrine de ses paumes, la gêne venait perfidement coloniser ses sens.

Elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée aussi peu vêtue face à un homme, et même si elle était résolue à coucher avec Luxus, la situation était intimidante.

Les doigts du mage agrippaient ses épaules, griffant sa peau blanchâtre. Le blond commençait à manquer cruellement de patience. L'étroitesse de son caleçon croissait à mesure que les baisers se voulaient plus prononcés, et la timidité de Mirajane ne faisait qu'endiguer leurs échanges torrides.

« **Mirajane.** » Gronda-t-il. « **Tu étais d'accord.** »

Séparés par quelques centimètres, ils se fixaient. La proximité ne les empêchait pas de se toiser Mirajane avec embarras, alors qu'il affichait un air mécontent.

« **Oui.** » Piaula-t-elle. « **Je le suis toujours, mais...** »

L'hésitation griffait mesquinement ses flancs. Voilà que la peur reprenait le pas sur la concupiscence de l'instant.

« **Mais...** »

Un baiser n'avait jamais été aussi efficace pour faire taire quelqu'un. D'une embrassade enflammée, Luxus brûlait la frayeur qui était venue la hanter. Ses mains caressèrent sa peau en glissant jusqu'à sa poitrine protégée, et, lentement, il écarta les poignets de la jeune femme, les emportant au-dessus de sa tête.

Ce fut alors que les lèvres du mage quittèrent la bouche de la demoiselle, et qu'elles se dirigèrent sensuellement vers les seins veloutés, laissant sur son trajet un sillon brûlant. Les chairs se rencontraient dans des crépitements électriques et torrides, alors que la langue appuyait le dessin de sa clavicule d'un trait humide.

Mirajane exhala un soupir libidineux, pressant son buste contre l'embouchure coquine d'une tension abdominale. Les pouces frôlèrent la chair rose et tendue, et l'opaline réprima difficilement le frémissement qui l'assaillit. Les lèvres aventureuses arrivèrent enfin à destination, et alors qu'une main prodiguait des caresses lascives, la lèvre découvrait un téton dressé et impatient.  
La tenancière tremblait sous les assauts violents de la chaleur qui rampait dans ses veines et ne pouvait empêcher les gémissements d'échapper à son œsophage.

Luxus atteignait ses limites en se laissant gagner par la satisfaction de sentir le mamelon emplir sa bouche, et sa langue rouler sur les tissus fermes. Ses sens étaient en ébullition, et ses oreilles s'impatientaient de recueillir davantage que des murmures. Il grogna, et se redressa sur un poignet, juste assez pour croiser les yeux de la barmaid.

« **Je n'attendrai pas plus.** »

Délicatement, ses phalanges glissèrent sur son ventre frémissant, jusqu'à arriver contre la bordure de sa culotte. Avant que Mirajane ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne, et glissa ses doigts sous le tissu blanc. Il rencontra une toison doucereuse qu'il suivit sagement, avant d'oser découvrir son intimité humide.  
D'une caresse habile, il fit gémir la jeune femme et la noya sous des réactions contradictoires : elle se cambra, ahana, se tortilla, le souffle court et le pubis en feu. L'homme prenait plaisir à la voir se perdre de la sorte, haletante et sensuelle, le suppliant de continuer à coup de jérémiades rauques. Ses doigts frôlaient, ses doigts dansaient, ses doigts embrasaient. Le corps rejeté contre le matelas se tordait sous les spasmes délicieux qu'il amenait par des touchers torrides, le bas-ventre trempé par les promesses voluptueuses qu'il y faisait naître.

Sentant la jeune femme prête à basculer dans les profondeurs tumultueuses et lascives du bonheur, Luxus se retira de sa lingerie, amenant la plainte virulente de la belle.

« **Attends.** » Murmura-t-il d'un timbre érotique et grave.

Immédiatement, il se redressa en s'écartant totalement, se saisissant du dernier vêtement qui la couvrait de ses deux index.

Il tira, et elle poussa un glapissement aigu.

Dans la pénombre lourde perlait une sensualité troublante, nourrie par les souffles inconstants des partenaires. A la vue des chairs roses de sa partenaire, Luxus exhala une plainte empressée, laissant la lingerie tomber au sol.

L'opaline serrait les cuisses l'une contre l'autre, en pleine érubescence, le souffle coupé par l'intensité du regard avec lequel il la dévorait. Le mage de foudre déglutit, et ses index crochetèrent l'élastique de son caleçon. Aussi rapidement que lui permettait sa fébrilité face au désir, il se débarrassa de son habit, dévoilant une virilité tendue.

Mirajane feula face à cette vision nouvelle.  
Les contractions de son bas-ventre se renforçaient en spasmes doucereux. Allongée sur le matelas, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à se dévoiler totalement nue face à lui, elle se sentait vulnérable et soumise, comme si un simple triangle de tissu changerait quelque chose à la donne.

En sentant les faiblesses de la jeune femme reprendre le dessus, les mains larges de l'homme se posèrent sur ses mollets fermes, appréciant leur texture veloutée. Doucement, ses paumes remontèrent le long de ses cuisses fuselées, se courbant sur la jeune femme dans un même mouvement. En trouvant appui sur ses poignets, Luxus vola un baiser rapide à l'opaline, et profita de la proximité pour écarter ses jambes d'un genou. Un hoquet stupéfait fut aspiré par les lèvres du blond alors qu'il se positionnait au-dessus de Mirajane, entre ses membres arqués de passion.

« **Mirajane. Laisse toi faire.** »

Ses phalanges glissèrent le long des bras de l'immaculée, avant de s'emmêler à ses doigts tremblants. Il posa quelques baisers sur la courbe de sa mâchoire et l'embrassa fougueusement, caressant sa bouche d'une langue habile.

Il la posséda d'un ample mouvement de reins.

Mirajane serra les cuisses autour des hanches de son amant, réprimant une plainte bruyante. La douleur déchirait son bas-ventre et craquelait le reste de son corps en zébrures inégales. Tétanisée, la jeune femme interdisait à son partenaire tous mouvements, enserrant ses mains d'une poigne de fer.

L'opaline était l'antre de l'incandescence, torride et enivrante Luxus se sentait assailli par une chaleur électrique, qui butait brutalement contre sa peau et vibrait le long de son pubis. Il peinait à patienter calmement, noyé dans l'humidité brûlante qui le submergeait.

L'immaculée sentit sa souffrance refluer lentement, alors que l'empressement gagnait quelques point au niveau de sa ceinture. Au bout d'un temps qui parut étonnamment long à l'homme, la jeune femme remua timidement du bassin, lui signalant ainsi qu'elle était en mesure de supporter ses assauts.

N'en attendant pas plus, Luxus pressa ses lèvres contre l'embouchure de la belle, et bougea lentement. Il savait que la douceur était de mise, et tentait de faire abstraction aux sensations délicieuses qui embrumaient son cerveau pour parvenir à entraver ses mouvements.

Le premier gémissement de Mirajane balaya ses résolutions d'un vulgaire revers de main.

Un simple son comblait ses oreilles de mille façons, et il se surprit à lâcher un râle grave. Leurs voix se mélangeaient et s'imbriquaient à l'égale de leurs corps en effervescence, et l'exaltation de leur chorégraphie emplissait la pièce de bruits sourds ; leurs souffles erratiques, le froissement des draps sous leur union et le contact de leurs peaux humides.

Le mage se consumait dans les intérieurs ardents de Mirajane, chaque allée était un engloutissement vers des abîmes sombres et torrides qui le dévoraient délicieusement. Une pression électrisante tendait son pubis, et gonflait divinement contre son estomac.

Une chaleur crépitante enserrait leurs poitrines qui se frôlaient et se rencontraient avec douceur, au rythme de leurs respirations rapides. Des vagues gorgées de délice s'écrasaient avec fracas contre leurs peaux, de concert avec leurs va-et-vient torrides et les mugissements sourds coloraient la pièce d'une luxure passionnée.

Mirajane passa des murmures comblés aux couinements bruyants alors que le dragon slayer prenait appui contre ses paumes pour donner davantage d'impact à ses poussées. La cadence prenait du rythme et la jeune femme, quittant l'engourdissement de l'expérience nouvelle, accompagnait les mouvements avec ferveur.  
Le plaisir grisait leurs muscles crispés et donnait de l'impulsion à leurs bassins toniques. L'opaline enroulait ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant, suivant ainsi ses poussées voluptueuses. Leurs lèvres se rejoignaient et se séparaient avec violence, entrecoupant leurs baisers d'inspirations sifflantes.

Leurs ondulations torrides, ponctuées de cris brefs, les menaient à des sommets délicieux qu'ils expérimentaient avec fougue et cohésion, les mains serrées et les lèvres dévorées. Le feu courrait à vive allure contre leurs chairs nues et humides, explosant en crépitements électriques et leurs corps grésillaient de passion en tombant dans des gouffres brûlants.

L'orgasme les fouetta de plein fouet, telle une déflagration retentissante.

L'opaline lâcha un cri rauque, la gorge sèche, le ventre contracté dans des spasmes étroits et le dos cambré sous la puissance du choc. Luxus était courbé sur son amante, le souffle coupé alors qu'il se libérait dans son intimité enivrante, foudroyé par la volupté.

Mirajane bascula dans une chaude sérénité qui l'accueillit toute entière, engourdie. Avant de tomber suite au plaisir de la chair qui lui avait ôté tonique et muscle, Luxus se retira et s'effondra sur le côté afin de ne pas écraser la jeune femme. Il eut le temps d'échanger un regard avec elle, de lui ravir un baiser rapide, puis le sommeil l'emporta et il ne trouva pas la force de lutter.

* * *

Au matin, Mirajane se réveilla avec une étrange sensation d'engourdissement. La lumière inondait la pièce depuis la fenêtre grande ouverte, caressant son corps d'une chaleur délicate et agréable. Allongée sur le dos, elle peinait à organiser ses idées qui se noyaient dans un brouillard matinal.

Difficilement, elle se redressa sur ses coudes. Aussitôt, une main qu'elle n'avait pas identifié glissa de sa poitrine jusqu'à son estomac, suite à sa tentative mal effectuée. L'opaline contint bien mal le couinement surpris qui perçait sa gorge afin de ne pas troubler la quiétude du dormeur à ses côtés, que ses yeux reconnaissaient déjà.

Luxus. L'homme qui lui avait fait l'amour avec plus de tendresse qu'elle n'en avait attendu.

Il dormait paisiblement, le drap remonté jusqu'au ventre – quand s'étaient-ils glissés dessous ? – un bras posé en travers du buste de Mirajane, les jambes entrelacées aux siennes. Son visage détendu et sa posture pleine de douceur effritait l'image de virilité qu'il avait bâti au sein de la guilde, et la jeune femme était bien contente de le voir ainsi.

Mirajane ne regrettait rien de sa soirée. Elle avait aimé leur échange torride et passionné, leurs baisers fougueux et brûlants. La nuit avait été pleine de surprises, et cela avait été doux. Très doux.  
Cependant, l'immaculée ne pouvait empêcher le doute de s'insinuer vilement entre ses côtes courbées.

Et maintenant ?

Quelle relation entretenaient-ils à présent ? Il n'avait pas couché ensemble par amour, mais par simple attirance sexuelle indéniable. Dans la logique des choses, elle n'avait qu'à rentrer chez elle.

Cette simple perspective lui serrait la gorge. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être une énième victime à afficher au tableau de chasse.

Mirajane ravala ses états d'âme et sa conscience qui lui criaient de rester allongée aux côtés de l'Apollon, et se glissa doucement hors de l'étreinte qu'exerçait l'homme autour de son corps. Ses jambes se libérèrent silencieuse du draps et de ses membres détendus ; l'opaline s'extirpa du lit sans difficulté. Une fois debout, le tiraillement de son bassin marqua douloureusement la réalité du moment, et l'âpreté de ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle trouvait cela un poil cruel de le laisser en plan ainsi, sans dire un mot ou lui laisser une chance de lui indiquer qu'elle n'était pas « une parmi tant d'autres » (ou qu'elle l'était, bien au contraire). Mais tant pis, sa sécurité sentimentale primait et elle ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter un rejet de si bon matin.

Ses pieds feutrèrent sur le plancher jonché de vêtements masculins, l'enjambée maladroite à la suite de sa nuit agitée, les paupières plissées à la recherche de ses propres habits.

Le plus silencieusement possible, elle dénicha ses sous-vêtements et les enfila rapidement. L'opaline allait ramasser son yukata quand une voix tonna :

« **Que crois-tu faire ?** »

Le timbre enroué et sec, Luxus se redressa vivement sur le lit. Mirajane hésita :

« **Je... Je rentre à la maison**. »

Réprobateur, il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. Lentement, il se mit debout, puis s'approcha de son amante d'une démarche féline le lion arrivait pour punir l'impudente.  
Mirajane déglutit bruyamment, sentant la gêne galoper vers sa poitrine à vive allure. A la fois tétanisée par l'éventuelle colère de l'homme et embarrassée par sa nudité, la tenancière se taisait. Elle savait bien qu'elle aurait dû rester dans ses bras à somnoler, et se rendait compte que se protéger était d'un égoïsme affligeant. Comment avait-elle pu penser disparaître ? Comment lui expliquer les raisons de son départ, maintenant ?

« **Lissana et Elfman...** »

Luxus la fit taire d'un regard concupiscent. Il rejoignit la jeune femme en un dernier pas, et posa une main contre sa gorge, la paume contre sa jugulaire. Fébrile, elle ferma les yeux.

« **J'ai d'autres projets pour nous ce matin, Mirajane..**. »

 _Nous ?_ Le mot roulait dans son esprit avec délice.

La douceur chaude des lèvres du mage frôlèrent les siennes et la jeune femme sentit son cœur exploser. Si l'opaline le pensait en colère, il n'en montra rien ce baiser était aussi tiède et ferme que tous les autres. D'une certaine façon, elle se sentit rassurée.  
Les pulsations affolés de son organe résonnaient certainement jusque dans le poignet du dragon slayer, et l'immaculée avait la sensation que rien ne pouvait troubler l'instant.

Or, son ventre gronda.

Mirajane sentit les babines du mage se retrousser dans un sourire narquois, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il s'était écarté, emportant loin d'elle le délice de ses lèvres – et la laissant couverte d'embarras.

« **Tu as faim.** » Attesta-t-il. « **Habille toi, on descend manger.  
\- Avec l'équipe ?** »

Sa question sonnait comme une plainte douce, presque apeurée.

« **Mirajane... Ils savent déjà ce que tu fais là.** » Déclara-il face à ses inquiétudes muettes.

Elle lui répondit par des yeux ronds.

« **Cette maison est vraiment très mal insonorisée.** »

Elle resta bouche bée suite à son affirmation, puis l'écarlate fleurit sur sa peau comme un coquelicot naît en plein été, spectacle éphémère et de toute beauté.

Luxus, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, enfila un short qui traînait là. Il saisit un large haut et le lança à son amante, lui indiquant de l'enfiler d'un signe de tête. Mirajane considéra le tissu quelques secondes, avant de l'enfiler ; le textile était doux, l'odeur de tabac imprégnait l'habit. Au bout d'un moment, alors que l'opaline ajustait le T-shirt en pinçant étoffe autour de ses hanches, le colosse demanda :

« **Bon, tu viens, oui ou merde ?** »

Mirajane reprit contenance en se redressant, et accepta la main qu'il lui tendait. Elle était grande et chaude – chaude comme la journée qui s'annonçait.

Un déjeuner avec ses coéquipiers... N'était-ce pas là le prélude d'une relation ?

 _Fin._

* * *

 _J'espère très sincèrement que vous avez apprécié votre lecture ! J'attends avec impatience votre avis, puisque l'idée est tout de même étrange...  
_

 _Bon ok, je mendie pour avoir quelques avis de votre part. xD S'il vous plaît, avant de quitter la page, prenez bien en considération que les commentaires sont le carburant de l'auteur. Bises, et à bientôt !_


End file.
